The Snow Queen
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: -Based on The Snow Queen and using Frozen, Tangled, Brave and other Disney characters- When Kristoff disappears, Anna sets out to find him bumping into a Witch and Crow (from Brave), Prince and Princess (from Tangled), Robber Girl (from Brave) along the way. What she doesn't know is her Kristoff is taken from her by the Snow Queen, Elsa.
1. First Story

**First Story**

_Which Deals with a Mirror and its Fragments _

_..._

The world lay at peace. Mother nature blooms its flowers on the ground as bright, big and beautiful as any had seen in a long time. Green trees stretch to the heavenly sky where little baby angels dance with one another among the white fluffy clouds. The sky itself is a deep clear blue and the sun happily shines its rays across the country and radiating heat so warm. A giant cloud floats by then and again and with a big huff, it blows a gust of window down to the people so the sun doesn't make it too hot. It is not too hot nor too cold, just right. Rivers flow down the valleys with fish leaping out the water with joy and splashing as it dives back in. This is perfection. This is they world at peace.

In the distance, a strong mountain stands. The rocks on it are old and merged with each other. Sturdy and strong. Nothing could break it. The Sun who ruled the world at day grew tired. His flame began to slowly burn out. Heat is lost and light is drifting away. The Sun travels across the sky till it sets right behind the mountain. A dark and magnificent lady swept across the sky, pulling away the light blue and covering the sky with a dark black blanket.

Out of no where on a cloud floating near the mountain, a beautiful slender woman in all shades of silver and white makes an appearance. Her hair is tied in a bun and a little dear named Bambi stands by her side. Clapping her hands, a bow grows long and putting her a hand onto her back, she drew an arrow with a burning bright flame on its tip. Steadily, she places the arrow into the bow and aims high to the dark blanket. With one pull, the arrow shoots up like a shooting star leaving little sparks to fill the sky. The woman then places the bow in two hands and raises it above her head. With a bright white light, the woman becomes a big white sphere floating through the sky; the Sun's wife. The Moon.

Everything lay at peace. The wind hushes through the sway trees and whistles through the tall green grass. Everything slept except the fairies from Pixie Hollow who use this moment to fly high and dance around the water. Tiny ripples grew larger and larger as it fans out from the little initial point where a fairy places her foot. This is perfection. This is the world at peace.

Things did not last this way for on top of the assuming mountain, an arm wrestles out from inside. Hot steam arises as the body pulls itself out of the actual volcano. The demon's eyes burn like fire and he stretches his huge bat wings out. Rocks crumble and break free from one another and tumbled its way down to the bottom of the now active volcano. Lava spew from under the monstrous creature with flames erupting too. The monster, Chernabog, looks down at the world is disgust. All around everything is as perfect as heaven.

Hippos dancing with Alligators, Ostriches too. Centaurs in love with one another and calmly lying under trees, by rivers and in meadows. Baby angels sleep soundly in the clouds. The look of it all made Chernabog gag and feel sick. He bellows a huge roar from hell to all around. Echoes made it way round the world, bouncing off every cave and every mountain till everyone he was calling for heard and journey their way to where Chernabog stood.

Along the water where the fairies dance up, a ship silently sailed in through the fog. This is no ordinary ship. This is a pirate ship run by the cunning Captain Hook. With his large hook on his left hand he strokes at his standing moustache and spits into the water.

"Filthy scum." he announces.

Under that same water, black ink grew thick and a laugh bellows around as Ursula, the sea-witch lifts herself out of the ground with her giant tentacles.

"Well, let us have a party!" bellow she.

A horse and carriage came from the distance. The man he drove the horse is no other than the handsome Gaston. Inside the carriage were the three beautifully evil ladies; Mother Gothel, Lady Tremaine and Queen Grimhilde.

"Gosh," sighs Mother Gothel climbing out of the carriage. "That trip takes years off my skin."  
"Why bother being beautiful yourself when you can have beautiful daughters to get what you want?" Lady Tremaine follows after.  
"Please grandma, I don't want to turn out like you and let some other brat take over what I can do myself."  
"Mother Gothel, though you have a valid point you will never become as beautiful as me." Queen Grimhilde spoke finely.  
"Please ladies not one of you are beautiful otherwise, I would have married you." Gaston strides behind them, walking proudly with every step he took.  
The four bicker among each other till they reach the mountain.

On a mountain near by the mountain stood a beautiful and wondrous Cathedral where Lord Frollo places his hat upon his bald head and walks with dignity to the mountain.

Shadows from the other side wail and run through across the land till they took reach the bottom of the mountain where they group together becoming one. Their figure changes into a long stringy man with a large hat and stick. He pulls himself out of the darkness as Doctor Facilier.

"Hello my friends." Doctor Facilier takes his hat off and mockingly bows down to his fellow villains.  
"Shadow Man." Mother Gothel folds her arms with a dark glare at him.  
"Oh come now. Surely you don't want to make a deal. A deal to be young forever." He whispers the last part.  
"No. No I don't!"  
"Fine by me." In his hand, a deck of cards facing down appears. He flicks through them all and plays tricks having them move around his shoulders and into his other hand. Finally, the Shadow Man flicks the deck and up pops a card. Lifting it up is the Queen of Hearts. Softly blowing onto it, clouds of purple smoke form from it and the Queen of Hearts appears herself.  
"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Is the first thing she says.  
"Witchcraft!" Frollo points with fearful eyes. "You must burn in hell you demon."  
"Hey, how's it hanging?" pops up Hades beside Frollo.

They all stood quietly but Chernabog only folded his muscular arms still waiting on the remaining few Disney villains. It all fell silent and they stood in a straight line. They heard rustling in the trees behind them. They all turn and look up as a huge man with black and gold eyes hung upside down on a branch face to face with Gaston.

"Boo." The hun jumps off the tree onto his two giant feet.  
"Shan Yu!" Hades blasts a fire thumbs up. "What's shaking baby?"

Last but not least, Maleficent appears. A green light travels through the sleeping countryside and a big green flame blasts off leaving only she behind.

"You forgot to invite me!" She clarified to her fellow villains.  
"Oh, you poor unfortunate soul." Ursula shows little sympathy.

Chernabog let out another frightful roar catching all their attention. They all gaze up to the devil as he uses his claws to grasp into the lava. After a few minutes, Chernabog drew up a large object. Lava runs off it leaving it behind glowing red as if it was a point of a burning hot poker. Chernabog, with little effort, through the object into the river below.

They villains, using all thier might, pull up the object with rope. On the other end is a large oval mirror with a rock hard frame decorated with gold snakes eating their own tales on the top half and a gold band on the bottom half. On the very top of the mirror is a gold crown. The reflection is clear but after a few seconds of admiring its work, a face like a mask appears. Green with no eyes and red lips with smoke from behind it is.

"Beautiful..." Queen Grimhilde gasps.

Chernabog points out into the distance roars a final time before sinking into the volcano; flames die out and the lava cools down leaving rocks once again fuse together.

...

The perfect night is no longer perfect. The world no longer lay in peace. Each villain took the mirror showing it off to the world, driving people insane with its evilness. Captain Hook took it first and shows it to every single child. The evilness inside each child's heart grew into themselves in the reflection of the world. Their face was distorted and eaten alive by maggots and their skin flake off to show raw flesh underneath. Every child's nightmare.

Ursula took it down under showing it off to the mermaids who look into it seeing themselves as nothing more than weeds that wriggle like worms.

Gaston uses the mirror to show young men who were more handsome than he the beast that lay inside them. Horns grew and teeth sharp as razors and claws form on their body. Their own body changes and fur grows out of them all. Their anger got the best of them and they began to smash everything in sight.

Mother Gothel and Lady Tremaine, when their turn came showed all the young pretty girls their reflection. Their hair turned white and their eyes grew black bags. They had old wrinkly white skin and rotten, if not any, teeth. This image reflecting their darkness on them drive them to start ripping out their own hair and screaming in fear.

Lord Frollo showed it to all at their inner sin as ugly and burns brightly as hell's fire. Their own reflection of their own souls tortured by hell itself made most of the people hide away from day and night with only themselves where they wouldn't eat, drink or go the bathroom. They tuck their legs up into their arms and rock themselves forwards and backwards; forwards and backwards.

The Shadow Man use the mirror to show the shadows on the other side. Trees died in their reflection and flowers were strangled by worms. Humans slimy animals and insects.

The Queen of Hearts when showed to people only saw a headless body with their own corpse head in their hands driving them to drop on the ground unable to react with any of their surroundings.

Hades uses it to show people of the world their mutated souls swimming in a sea of green.

Shan Yu uses the mirror to show each human they are worthless. They have no honour and they betray their family as in their reflection, themselves stood with a sword in hand and their love ones around them. Their clothes tainted with their blood. They'd scream and stab themselves in the mirror which acted up oneself.

Maleficent showed every person the mirror their own deaths which caused chaos and fires all around.

Weeks turn into months of insanity, darkness, fear and pain. Nightmares brew from this mirror as in the mirror it shows the darkness inside the person. Each villain influenced how their dark side is prevented. It just didn't work on people but nature too. An empty dry land of dead trees and insects with dead mangled flowers lay in mother nature's reflection.

Last to get hold of the mirror is Queen Grimhilde. She didn't show anyone the mirror. Not yet. She loves the mirror. She did not want to let it go. Her hand has a tight grasp upon the frame and she peers into her own reflection.

"Am I...the most beautiful?" murmurs she to only the mirror.  
"This is not my say, now go and make me slay the innocent minds of a child's and show off its wild." replies the mirror. "If you do not, I shall tell Chernabog you fail and will then begin to make thee wail."

Grimhilde hugs the mirror close to her chest. Never had she loved something so. The beauty that faces her is the most beautiful and she couldn't bare to share it with others and let them see its power for they too will want it. Grimhilde did not listen to the mirror's wise words so the mirror in turn made Grimhilde wail. For when the evil Queen next saw her appearance, it wasn't her. Her pale soft face became saggy and wrinkly with warts and her button nose became a crows beak with warts all over it. Her loving eyes grew large into huge circles with tiny beads inside. Her smile of pearl teeth was no more and replaced with a one hideous block.

Learning her lesson, Grimhilde decides to use the mirror to do the most evil. To show heaven. Zeus as usual held a party with his beautiful wife and Hercules when someone spots Grimhilde using her magic to float up to the sky. Zeus yells and immediately, bolts are heated, shaped and cooled and given to Zeus. Zeus close one of his huge eyes trying to get aim and threw lightning bolts at Grimhilde. At first, he miss a few times and the lightning scared all the centaurs below. After that, Grimhilde managed to dodge every single attack thrown at her. Sparkles flew into the sky and shot into a fork shape and attacks the ground below. Many of the wild life and trees were destroyed into nothing but a black scorch mark and smoke. Grimhilde gets closer and closer to the big golden gates that stands between her and the Gods and Goddesses.

"Now's my chance." she speaks aloud and approaches the golden gates. As soon as she manages to open them however, a lightning bolt is hit straight at her. With no protection, Grimhilde is force to hold up the mirror. The lightning bolt collides with the mirror. The force it impact on it pushes Grimhilde out of heaven back to earth. As she fell from heaven to earth, she gazes up at the mirror. The once beautifully evil mirror is now in glass shards; some as small as a grain of sand or even smaller! Grimhilde hit the ground with a thud. A giant crater where she lay form from the fall. Here, Grimhilde wept.

"What have I done?" She sobs.

* * *

**I don't own any of these characters. They are all Disney villains and this story is not of my own creation but based on the fabulous story The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson.**

* I really enjoyed writing this. It was fun writing about the favourite Disney Villains and what not. Yes, I know, I missed a few out which is a shame. Though they are real evil, I didn't add them in because I like to right a chapter between 1,000-3,000 words. I don't write any more than 3,000.

* Hope you like and review xxx until next time

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	2. Second Story part 1

**Second Story**

_About a Little Boy and a Little Girl_

_..._

It is a bright sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle as it is the middle of summer. As usual, the castle is very busy with maids running here and cleaning and the cook yelling at everyone and everything who dare enter her kitchen just to take a whiff of her fine cooking. The young brunette Queen is use to being on her own as her husband King of Arendelle is always occupied with his duties as King. She'd usually visit him for their afternoon tea. During the day, the Queen's main concern is the running of the castle making sure it is clean and presentable to people who visit. She also is an example to all fine ladies as she is always polite, only talks when talked to and had her back always straight while wearing purple; sign of royalty. The Queen had a young daughter too who she barely saw due to her lessons with the governess to make sure she too became a fine example of a lady. To sew, knit, speak different languages, be polite and know her place.

Unfortunately, the young child is the complete opposite to the Queen and found joy in singing and dancing around the room. Her favourite lesson is learning the art of dance. The little girl was named Anna, after the Queen's mother as the Queen came from an English background married into a Norwegian royal family. When the Queen first arrived, she found it hard as she knew only English, French and Latin. After many years, she grasped Norwegian. The effort they King saw her put into the language for his benefit made him love her more greatly; even you know he himself could speak English.

Anna is had no more lessons today so sat all alone on the floor of her chamber. The Queen took the liberty to visit her only daughter who she loved so much. With a know on the door, the Queen entered to see her baby bored out of her mind.

"Anna, get up off the floor you'll ruin your dress." cried she as she made her way over to her adorable daughter.  
"Yes Mama." Anna stands up and twirls around. Her smooth strawberry blonde hair is tied up into short pigtails and she wore a faded turquoise puff-sleeved blouse with a dress that is black on the top half and her skirt; dark green and decorated with purple flowers and a light green around the bottom of it. A dull green band went around her waist and is tied into a small black bow at the back and she wore light stockings with black pumps.

Her over baring adorableness couldn't keep the Queen mad at her so she simply hugs her instead.

"I love you." The mother murmurs into her daughter's ear.  
"I love you too." smiled she with the chipmunk voice.

The Queen stayed with her daughter most of the day. While Anna plays with her beautiful china dolls and runs around the room mad, the Queen sat back down on a rocking chair in the room and couldn't help but think how lonely Anna must be during these free lessons. A knock came at the door and the Queen had to leave her daughter alone while she attended her duties. Before she left, she kisses her soft cheeks and could see the disappointment in her baby's eyes.

The Queen made her way down to Cook's kitchen. Cook had caught a small delivery boy stealing her carrots and had him by the ear causing such a fuss that the Queen had to intervene at once.

"This little thief tried to steal my carrots!" Cook bellows.  
"I-I-I...you have so much food...what's one carrot worth?" the little boy pulls and tried to fight the pain of his ear being caught between her fingers.  
"I don't care if it's one pea you're stealing! You're still stealing!"  
"Enough of this nonsense." the Queen claps her hands. "Coo, let the boy go. It's just one carrot."

Cook loosened her pinchers and bows to the Queen before walking off, cursing under her breath as she did.

"Sorry, your majesty." bows he.  
"What is your name little boy?" the Queen bends over till she meets him eye to eye.  
"Kristoff, your majesty."  
"Well, Kristoff. Are you busy right now?"  
"No. I'm an orphan. I only came here to deliver the ice." the boy motion to the melting blocks of ice in the corner. This is when Cook yells to get it into the ice house.  
"I see. Well, in that case I shall make arrangements for you to stay and work in the kitchen as a delivery boy and when I come from you, I expect you to stop what you're doing and come with me."

Kristoff confused only nodded. "Yes...your majesty."  
"Right now, I want you to follow me please." she straightens herself up and walks away. Kristoff, following his Queen's orders, does as she says and follows her. They climb many stairs some of which Kristoff thought his legs would break from and to a white door where the Queen gives a few knocks.

She opens the door to find the young Princess Anna spinning around the room.

"Anna." the Queen claps her hands. "Look here."

Anna stops immediately and turns to her mother and smiles brightly and runs over to her excited.

"Anna, this is Kristoff." she moves out of the way where Kristoff hid behind her. "He shall now be your new playmate."

Kristoff looks up at her with a large 'O' shape on his mouth. The boy who stole carrots is now the Princess of Arendelle's playmate? Where's the logic in this? The Queen bid the two children farewell and exist the room, leaving the two alone together.

"Hi." the perky Princess smiles to the strange new boy. "My names Anna."  
"Nice to meet you...Anna." Kristoff nervously greets Anna while staying still as a statue; frozen.  
"Come play with me!" Anna dares to take his hand in hers and yanks him to follow her.

...

Anna and Kristoff grew close that summer. They both show passion in flowers. Kristoff didn't like to admit it so Anna kept it as their secret. Both of them had the same favourite flower though; a red rose. Soon, summer turn to autumn and the roses die out being replace with dried up coloured leaves. Anna is forbidden to leave the wall around the castle unlike Kristoff so when autumn came, Kristoff sneaked in some of the leaves for him and Anna to make leave piles and jump into them. However, autumn did what it had to do and is now replace with winter. Snow began to sprinkle upon land of Arendelle this time of year and Anna watches from the inside of her bedroom window. Sometimes, the windows on the panes frost over and Anna and Kristoff heat coins up by the fire and place it to the glass and create their own little peep hole.

It is the night before Christmas and Kristoff is allowed to stay with Anna longer than usual. It is pretty late and Anna is in her cute little green-yellow nightdress. Both her and Kristoff were on their tiptoes staring out through their little peep hole on the window at the blizzard outside.

"Wow." gasps Anna. "It's so pretty."  
"Yep, I like bulding snowmen with it." Kristoff replies.  
"I've never made one before."  
"What?!" Kristoff is surprise at this though he shouldn't really. He knew Anna isn't allowed outside for some reason unknown to the two of them.

At that point, the Queen enters the room with smiles and claps her hands. "Time to say goodbye children."

"Oh please mama can Kristoff stay a bit longer!" Anna begs.  
"No Anna. It's way past your bedtime."  
"What about a story?"

The Queen thought about it and couldn't say no to the most adorable children ever. She gave a little nod and the two children celebrate and hug and dance with each other. The Queen sighs and sets herself down on the rocking chair.

"What shall I read?" She asks Anna, wanting a book to read.  
"I want a story about the snow!" Anna exclaims full of excitement. "I want you to make it up!"

The Queen took a few minutes to figure out a story to tell her daughter. "How about the Snow Queen?"  
"The Snow Queen?"  
"Yes. In a kingdom far far away, a Queen and King longed for a child of their own to bare to continue the family and to feel the joys of a baby. So the two set out on a journey to find trolls for their help."  
"Trolls?" Kristoff sniggers.  
"Yes! Trolls! They help the Queen be able to have children and not long after that, the Queen was with child. The baby was a beautiful baby girl with long brunette hair however, she did not cry."  
"Oh no!"  
"She lay in her parents' arms with barely in life left in her. In panic, the King went in search to find another magic source that could help the baby. They both went to visit three good fairies dressed in red, green and blue. They cast a spell on the baby to not make her die but make her only be in a deep sleep that she'll awake from in sixteen days."  
"Did it work?"  
"Yes! The baby did wake up in sixteen days, however. They fairies' magic didn't mix with the troll magic inside the baby and her long brunette hair turns white and her blue eyes become lighter."  
"Wow!"  
"Indeed. From that day on, the young Princess discovered she could control ice and snow. A true and beautiful gift. But when the townspeople found out about the young child's powers, they accused her of witch craft and to burn at the stake."  
"What?!" Anna gasps, hugging Kristoff. She didn't like where this story is going.  
"To protect their only child, the King and Queen travel to the top of a snowy mountain where they gave their only daughter up to save her. Though in her eyes, she is abandoned and she had no friend in the world. Back at home, the Queen and King staged her own death and the townspeople died down and everyone was happy, except for the King and Queen."

Kristoff and Anna look at each other by the unhappy ending of the story.

"What happened to the Princess?" asks Kristoff.  
The Queen smiles. "She grew up in a beautiful pale beauty. She made a dress from her own ice and snow and goes around creating snow days for most of the countries of the world. She became the Snow Queen and after growing to a certain age, she froze herself so she could not grow older. Because of this, she will forever go round creating snow."

Anna and Kristoff once more look out of the window to the dying down blizzard till only soft snow like falling stars could be seen. The story is an unhappy one, one Anna nor Kristoff expected but they did ask for a story about the snow and that's what they got.

...

It is an early January morning when Kristoff woke up in his long john's and began to get dress to start his work in collecting ice. He puts on his trousers and stares out the window of his small cupboard room the weather outside. Once again it is snow. Something odd took place there and there. The light snow began to thicken at a single point. The snow builds up and up and up still it starts to create a snow person. Kristoff, in owe, continues to watch the snow person came to life in a form of a beautiful slender woman.

Her hair; a platinum blonde in a messy side pony-tail with bold plum lips and piercing ice eyes that twinkle like stars. Her dress glisten as the snow hit it showing off her slender body that the blue eye dress hugs to dearly. She looks from side to side at her surrounding before locking eyes with Kristoff's. The young woman smiles beautiful and places a finger to her lips.

_Ssshhh,_ he could hear her hush. _Just our secret. _

The beautiful lady bows to him before blowing him a kiss where upon, snow flakes blew at the window. When they were gone, so is she. Kristoff stares in complete and utter shock. Did that just happen? Did he just witness the Snow Queen?

* * *

* Probably confuse a lot of readers with the first chapter as to why none of the Frozen characters were once mentioned in it. I'm keeping close to the book summary and I'm using only Disney characters as the characters in the book.

* At the start when you first meet Anna, I want you to imagine her as what she is wearing in 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" in the first verse. Then near the end, what she's wearing at the start of the movie when her and young Elsa play together

* Kristoff is the young boy in the first scene of the movie (obviously) this is him then I'm portraying

* The three fairies in red, green and a blue are the three fairies from Sleeping Beauty hence the reference about her not dying but sleeping (like Aurora) and the sixteen days is to represent Aurora's age at the time she pricked her finger

* Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review xD

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	3. Second Story part 2

_..._

As quickly as winter came, it quickly melted away. Kristoff kept the secret about his most magical moment in his life; seeing the Snow Queen whose beauty is so rare and pure.

After a while he assumed he was half asleep that morning and and had made it up so soon forgot about it. Seasons came and seasons go, years went passing by. But one thing still stayed the same and that what the friendship between Anna and Kristoff.

Spring came to Arendelle. Flowers bloom and birds start sing al around and baby animals popped out all around and explore the start of their new life.

Kristoff, now older, worked for Cook in the kitchen where he'd scrub the floor and carried out her every command. Kristoff always went to see Anna at six but sometimes sneaked off at four. He couldn't tell time but Anna soon taught him. Anna taught him, or tried to, a lot of things. He taught him to read and write, tell the time, count, how to dance properly but as it turns out he had two left feet. Their favourite book to read was on the wildlife around them. Anna had never seen the world from outside the palace walls and only had the detailed illustrations on it all.

For her birthday many years ago, which is in spring, Kristoff brought her up to the rooftops of the Palace where Anna saw the sunrise and set. She saw it many of times from her bedroom window but nothing like could be compared to when she saw it on the roof. Way up high she could see all of the Kingdom of Arendelle. She could see animals playing in fields and the different lifestyles between many people. Together, Anna and Kristoff made their own little garden on the roof where they grew their favourite flower; roses.

They grew into the rebellious age of being young and had fun in their own mischievous ways.

...

Kristoff one day had many chores from Cook. He gets down on his hands and knees and starts scrubbing hard.

"WHERE ARE MY POTATOES!" Cook screams in through the kitchen. "DID YOU STEAL MY POTATOES, BOY?!"  
"No Cook. I didn't touch them at all." Kristoff shakes his head with panic.  
"WELL SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY POTATOES!" Her round fat face became bright red and she storms around. She opens up the back door for servants to enter the kitchen when a bucket full of dirt and potatoes pours all over her. Cook lets out a bellowing scream and Kristoff use this moment wisely to escape her temper tantrum that she is about to have in 3...2...1...

Kristoff heard many pots and pans being thrown about as he ran up the long castle corridors.

"WHERE IS HE?!" yells Cook as she runs like a lion after his prey. Kristoff runs at a window where he climbs out of. He then jumps up and catches the end of the roof and uses his strong arms to pull himself up onto the roof. Once up, he runs across the fine flat surface and jumps onto the other and continues too with no fear nor problems.

While up he found Anna hoping from one merlon to the other.

"Anna!" yells Kristoff. "What you playing at?" Anna smiles and waves innocently but Kristoff knows not to trust her. "The dirt is on your hands."  
"Come on though," Anna holds out her filthy hands. "You have to admit it was kinda funny."  
Kristoff tried to stay serious but couldn't because the whole incident was funny. The two devils end up laughing.  
"Come on! Let's go and pour chamber pots off the roof." Anna motions her hand to follow him. She jumps off the merlons and lands on two feet on the side roof and slides down. Before she got to the edge, she jumps up onto a rope the two tied there and begins climbing up. Kristoff soon follows. The two skip along the guards walk until they reach a chamber pot Anna had left out. Of course, the chamber pot was not her own doing, oh no. Otherwise Kristoff wouldn't have agreed. It is actually fresh dung they brought for their flowers but Anna found it easier to carry it around in her chamber pot. The maids that come in everyday give her weird looks when they clean it thinking her to be a disgusting animal herself or needs serious medical help. Anna found it embarrassing at first but in the end got use to it that it no longer bothered her.

They wait together over the crenels watching people enter and leave the castle, trying to choose a target they can both agree to bomb. That's when he came. A man who thought highly of himself with his good looks and sweet words with the courtiers of the castle made Anna and Kristoff hate and sneer at the sight of him as they knew what he is really like, Hans.

"Will you do the honours?" Kristoff asks.  
"With pleasure." Anna smirks before pouring down the manure onto the greatly handsome man below who stop to once again flirt with a courtier. _Splat! _went the manure over him. The young lady shrieks and runs off while Hans; stun and in disgust, looks up to see who is behind this evil uncalled for prank. No one is there. That's because Anna and Kristoff already made their getting away plan happen. They jump off the edge and grab a rope they hung up before and swing across to where the new Victorian drain pipe went down.

Anna and Kristoff slid down the drain like it is a pole. The drain pipe did not once sway or brake, which is incredible. What is even more incredible is that an old ledge sticks out on the wall opposite the drain pipe just above a window. The ledge many years ago was a floor of it's own but after falling down, became just a ledge of the outside wall. How Kristoff could land on some thing so close to the wall that it had barely any foot space and still manages not to fall or the fact that it didn't crumble away below him is just extraordinary.

He faces the wall and jumps off the ledge, catching the edge with his hands. Kristoff then swings himself into the room on the other side of the open window. Anna did exactly the same. The two then ran across the hall to the window on the other side and jump out. After spending time being monkeys across the castle walls, the two began to playfully sword fight unprofessionally, one on opposite roofs and walking across. When the sun grew tired and set the sky on fire, Anna walks across the merlon with Kristoff on her side walking on the soldier's guard's walk.

"It's such a beautiful sunset." Anna blissfully sighs stares up at the sky while her arms stretch out as she hops past each crenel. A soft mellow breeze flutters through her hair giving her great pleasure. "I wish it is like this everyday."  
"Yeah," Kristoff happily agrees; "why do you hold your arms out? It's not like you're going to fall or anything." When Kristoff ass this, he is well aware she could far but the two are so perfect on the roof that Anna falling would be like her parents being an awful Queen and King of Arendelle; which they weren't.  
"They're my wings."  
"You're wings?"

Anna jumps off the merlon onto the guard's walk right beside Kristoff. Her sweet innocent eyes smile into his.

"If I was an animal, I'd be a bird because they are free to do and go where they want. Can you imagine the wind and looking down at everyone's different lives and just seeing the world."  
"That does sound exciting." smiles he. "Being a bird sounds like fun."  
"So I hold out my wings and feel the window beneath them like I was flying or something. It just felt nice...like..."  
"Freedom?" suggests Kristoff.  
"Freedom, yes. I felt free." Anna sums up what Kristoff just said.

The two reach the vines that grew down the tower keep of the castle. No one ever uses the top of the tower keep now. Guards like to stay inside from the cold and the heat as they complain about every weather condition they can think off. If it's snowing, their metal armour don't serve as a heat source, if it's raining they get wet, if it's warm they have many layers underneath so sweat like a pig.

Anna and Kristoff rabs hold of the vines and climb their way up to the very top of the tower keep. On the top lay their secret garden of roses. Beautiful bright and now fully bloomed roses.

"They're very pretty this year." Anna smiles while blushing.  
"They're_ very_ pretty this year. A little too good..." Kristoff, not accepting the reality that the keep good care of the roses, investigates them.  
"A kiss for luck?" Anna peers up to Kristoff with a blush shining off her cheeks, pink as the pink roses.  
"A kiss for luck." Kristoff agrees, turning bright red, red the red roses.

The two take a step closer to each other and peer into each others eyes. Kristoff could see in Anna's big round owl eyes the sun burn brightly as it makes it's slow journey to bed. The two smile at each other and turn to the flowers. They bend over and touch the top of the roses with their soft lips.

"There." smiles Anna, looking proudly at the roses. "I have a gift for you Kristoff."  
"A gift?" Kristoff follows his eyes after her as she goes underneath the table they place there to hold more plants.

The rose boxes line the battlements of the tower keep and in the middle is a old wooden table where they'd keep their watering cans and manure for the roses as well as their tools. Anna bends over and lifts up her gift.

A glass oval kiss acts like a forcefield and protects the flower inside. The most magnificent rose stood under the glass casing. It grew with a bright light and with soft velvet petals; a dark pink on it's way to red.

"Wow." gasps Kristoff as out of all the flowers he had never seen one this magical.  
"I know." giggles the little girl. "I knew you'd like it so I saved it for you."  
"What for?"  
"Did you forget that today's your birthday?"

Kristoff takes a minute to think what day it is and realizes now he is officially a teenager; thirteen. Anna herself is still ten, only three years younger than Kristoff. Kristoff carefully takes the rose from Anna and peers into it. So beautiful, just like her.

"Oh look!" Anna points to the sky. "I think the sun's leaving us now for another day."

Kristoff set the rose down and the two children look up at the sky as it's fire colours start to fade a way. Without a sudden warning, Kristoff had a piercing pain through his heart. Her cringes in pain and falls back.

"Kristoff!" Anna runs to his side.  
"Ow, something just...hit my chest." Kristoff holds a hand to his heart as what hit him fels ten times worse than an arrow on fire hitting a heart.

The pain lasts a full minute but for Kristoff, it felt long. The agonising pain spread the whole way through his heart till no more was left to cover. Kristoff looks up at Anna after the minute. His head lay gently on her lap as he face the sky. He struggles a smile. Once again, he felt something else enter his body. This time however, through the eye. A fine needle sticks in his eye turning it to jelly, or else that's what it seems. Kristoff blinks and rubs his sore left eye.

"Kristoff! Your eye! It's gone all red." exclaims the Princess.

Kristoff looks up a her. Her once strawberry hair turn a dark black, her skin became pale and her beautiful sparkling eyes; only one remains. The other, an empty dark hole with blood flowing down. Her sweet smile spread from ear to ear, literally as razor sharp shark teeth. This is not Anna. This is a monster.

"Get off me!" shoves Kristoff to Anna.

Anna looks up frighten to her friend. "Kristoff? Are you-"  
"You look disgusting!" Kristoff announces. "Wow. I never notice before but you are the most ugliest thing I have ever seen walk this earth. Why are you even alive? You should go and burn in hell where you belong!"

Anna stares at him lost for words. Her eyes spring water but she tries her best to blind them back. Something is lodge in her throat and no matter how many times she tried to swallow it, it didn't go.

"These flowers...you can't even look after them!" Kristoff gets up and notices the fine roses along the battlements.

Sick, twisted roses grew with thorns the size of daggers chocking one another to death. Their petals are all rough like sandpaper and dying. With no thought to Anna's feelings, Kristoff walks over and begins to push the roses off the battlements; destroying them on the ground below.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screams Anna at the top of her lungs. "STOP!"  
"These are disgusting!" Kristoff looks at her after pushing the last one. "You're lucky I don't do the same to you. Something as hideous as you should be thrown off the wall."  
"Why would you say such a thing?!" Anna demands. "You were so nice only a few minutes ago and then BOOM! It's like I don't even know you!"  
"I finally woke up from the dream world and see you for what you really are. A hideous monster!"

Kristoff turns to the table where his present sit. Anna's eyes follows his eyes. The rose. Kristoff could see this one as nothing more than dried up stems and if there is life on it, maggots munch away at them and crawl all around them.

"No." Anna gasps. "NO!" her hands fly up as she tries to grab Kristoff's arm to hold him back. No effort needed, Kristoff shrugs her off and continues to get closer and closer to the rose.

This time, Anna jumps in front of him just as he reaches the table. She held her arms out defensively over the flower.

"No!" she insists. Would you stop, please!? You will not destroy this rose!"

Kristoff puts a strong arm on her shoulder and with a swipe to the right, Anna gets threw across till she hits a wall. Kristoff lifts the glass covered rose and peels inside. Anna, after a few moans and groans, lifts herself up to watch in horror a Kristoff throws it too to the ground. Millions of little grains of glass fly everywhere.

"The only monster around here is you." Anna can no longer hold back her tears.

For you see, this is not Kristoff's fault. Shards from Chernabog's mirror swirl in the air and one hit Kristoff right in the heart where it now began to grown and freeze his heart. A second shard hits his eye. Now, the only thing he sees is darkness, sins and death. When Kristoff saw how the world he once love and adore so much, scares him. His fear feeds the shard in his heart making it the start of it freezing over. This is only the beginning.

* * *

* Anna in this chapter is this is the Anna from the second verse of 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman'

* The rose of Anna's brithday gift to Kristoff is the rose from Beauty and the Beast

* Hope you enjoy this chapter

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	4. Second Story Part 3

_..._

Once again, the season change. The beautiful babies in spring are fully grown adults by summer. In autumn, they are at their old age and by winter, death awaited them. As for Anna and Kristoff, things didn't go any better.

Kristoff didn't want to be near Anna at all. He worked in the kitchen as much as he could, pleasing Cook very much. Many servants started to respect him as he seemed more mature and determined to work harder than he ever did before. As rewards, Cook made extra desserts for him to have. Of course, there is that time when the Queen calls him to go to Anna's room, away from work. In the Queen's eyes this is her reward for his hard work but in Kirstoff's eyes, it was hell.

Once he reached Anna's room, Anna ran in and would throw her arms around his neck. He in return wrapped his arms around her waist. When the Queen left with smiles thinking she did a good deed, Kristoff pushes Anna onto the floor and verbally abuses her. Once she lost all confidence in herself, he continued to kick her down on the ground by imitating and making fun of her sweet, kind, loving parents. Anna didn't get how her precious dear Kristoff could turn so mean and nasty to her. Anna, in return, devoted her heart and soul to Kristoff, her only friend. As her only friend, she was willing to put up a fight to be with him. Reading about it in some science books Anna just assumed he was at the age where he'd become a man. Little did anyone know was the glass inside his heart slowly froze his heart; day after day.

So when winter came and the time is when the Queen asks Kristoff to visit Anna; she is upstairs reading about birds. How she still wish she is one to fly away like them. She always loved the idea of being a swan but swans are too graceful to be her as Anna is very clumsy. Every page at different birds from the smallest you'd find in your gardens, other country's birds to birds of prey and flightless birds. They all are in the book.

"Anna?" the Queen knocks the door gently. "Kristoff is here."

Kristoff came smugly in, shoulders back and arms swinging. The Queen left the two children. Anna ignores Kristoff, as usual. She didn't look up to see her dear friend's face fearing to what he'll do today. Anna simply keeps calm and continues reading her book, trying to find a perfect bird to match her personality.

"Hey!" Kristoff yells at her. Anna ignores. Kristoff stomps till her is towering over her but still Anna did not show how much he intimidates her. "What are you reading? Birds? Why would you want to read about the stinking creatures that carry diseases and looks like a mutation?" asks Kristoff. Still no answer. Growing more and more irritable causes Kristoff to snatch the book from Anna's hand.

"Hey!" yells Anna, reaching out for it while Kristoff walks over with it. "Give it back!"

Kristoff flicks through the pages insulting each and every bird on the page he stops at. Anna tries her best to snatch the book back but Kristoff keeps turning the other way, pushing her away or uses his back a shield from her. After a while, Anna watches in horror as her dear friend starts ripping out pages from her book, scrunching them into paper balls and throwing them.

"No!" Anna screams, tears flowing from her eyes as she collapses onto the floor not knowing what to do. Once every page in the book is no more, Kristoff threw her the cover of the book. A book with no pages. Anna weeps for her favourite book. "You're a bully Kristoff. A really mean, mean person. What did I ever do to you?"

Kristoff does not answer but simply sits himself down on a chair by the window and stares out at the dying world outside. Winter is coming. Anna huddles up into a ball and cries more. After half an hour, Kristoff is still staring endlessly out the window while Anna sits helplessly in a dark corner of her room.

"Hey!"

Anna's head shoots to stare off in Kristoff's reflection. He smiles with great joy and points at the window and smiles back at Anna.

"It's snowing!"

In that moment, Anna found herself staring back at the same old friend she had before she gave him the rose. Before he went off destroying everything she held dear to her. Anna jumps up to her feet and runs to the window and watches the fascinating snow flakes float past their windows like tiny white shooting stars.

Though wonderful to Anna, to Kristoff they are more. The glass in his eye could find no fault in the simple snowflake. Instead, the glass in his eye magnified the snowflakes. Little crystals in his eyes sprinkles and dusts the kingdom of Arendelle before his very eyes.

"Beautiful." gasps he. "These are way better than stupid roses. They're prettier than flowers altogether."

Anna stares over at him. What can he see that she can't? Snow is snow.

...

Outside, the small tiny snowflakes join together and make a deep blanket of snow all over Arendelle. Anna, who is forbidden to leave the castle, sits and watches as children from the kingdom enjoy their snow. Anna remembers the time when it is too dangerous to climb the roofs so she isn't able to play with the snow and Kristoff brought up buckets of snow to her room where they built their own snowman, had snowball fights and create snow angels. Before the Queen arrived, they'd simply through the snow into the fire to melt or outside the window and then Anna would change into her nightdress and use her clothes from before to wipe up the water. As for Kristoff, he just sat by the fire drying himself as much as possible. Good times.

Anna awaits for Kristoff this afternoon. Perhaps he'll become his old self now that he seems to be happy about the snow and bring snow to her like he did all the other years before. She smiles at this thought. The Queen gives a rattle on the door and Kristoff is sent in to Anna.

"Kristoff!" Anna runs over to him. "Do you want to build a snowman?"  
"No." Kristoff plainly says, looking at her from top to bottom. "Not with you anyway. I'm going outside to sledge."  
"But...but my mum sent you up here to be my playmate!" Anna tries to argue.  
"Look Anna. I'm thirteen, you're ten. Time to grow up. I don't want to play with you...ever again. Now if you don't mind, I'm going sledging."

And he left. Anna stares behind after her first and now last friend walks out the door. Her lips tremble and her eyes water. She sniffles and rubs her nose and lies on the bed hugging her pillow. Anna is now alone once again. Anna is a princess with no friends.

...

Out in the snow, Kristoff grabs his small sledge and trails it behind him to the town of Arendelle where the children are having their snowball fights and building their snowmen. Kristoff simply passes them all, only seeing the darkness in each and every single innocent child. Young children who are beginners sledge down hills on the other side of Arendelle but the toughest and bravest meet in the town diamond. The town's diamond is a square where carts drive i and out on deliveries. The toughest or bravest would tie their sledges to a cart and when they drive off, they too are pulled along with it.

Kristoff had never sledge before in his life so the wises thing to do at this point is to go to the hills to sledge down, but no. Kristoff, with glass in his heart, likes to show off and be the best at everything. So after about five minutes of standing watching the pros show how it's done, Kristoff finds his moment to shine.

Just entering the diamond is an enormous sleigh. The back of the sleigh is very tall that you can barely see the rider. It is shape like big blue diamonds or giant ice shards that captivates Kristoff immediately. The outside is white with little fancy designs of snow, icicles, snow angels, snowflakes all in white and it sparkles in the sunlight too. It is pulled by white reindeers with huge antlers, each decorated with a blue straps with diamonds. Beautiful. Exquisite. Fancy. Elegant. These are all the words that run through Kristoff's mind as he tries to think what word describes his vision the best.

The sleigh stops and the rider gets out. Kristoff didn't see the rider nor did he care but he runs up to the rare of the sleigh. With rope, he ties his small wooden sledge he built himself to the end of the sleigh. He then climbs aboard his sledge and holds tightly, waiting for the rider to come back. He hears footsteps. The snow crunches with each step they take into the snow. The rider is a tall slender woman with her platinum blonde hair tied back in a french braided crown twist bun. Her outfit consists of teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, cyan gloves, dark teal stockings, dark brown shoes and magenta cape. Her eyes are very big and gorgeously blue with pink eye-shadow. Her lips are very fine but she highlights them well with her strong magenta lipstick. When Kristoff gazes on the stunning creature, he could see no evil. Just her beauty enhance.

She set herself in her sleigh and the ride begins. Kristoff finds it miraculously fun. At the start, it is kind of slow but still an interesting feeling to be sliding across the ground. Once out of the diamond, the speed starts to pick up a bit. Kristoff looks around him admiring the fine snow and didn't even notice the lady leave Arendelle. The speed begins to pick up. The cold air brushes Kristoff's face and the snow comes pelting at him in the eyes till the point he can't see a thing. The snow picks up and Kristoff is on the receiving end. Clumps of snow ambush him. Kristoff could no longer see his hands in front of him and struggles to hold on. No idea where he is, he can't simply let go in case there is a danger right beside him, he's just fortunate to miss it on the sleigh. Ironically, Kristoff tries to fasten is grip on his sledge but in turn falls off instead. He tumbles about back down the hill they had gone up. _Crash! _went Kristoff into a coming tree. The body lays in the snow barely able to move. The only sign of life is the groans and moans the slip through th cracks in his mouth.

Everything is dark. Dark and cold. Dark, cold and wet. So very cold. So very, very cold. Once again he hears crunches in the snow. The sound gets closer. Is it a wolf? Closer. Is it a bear? Closer. What could it be? The noise stops. Kristoff dares to open his eyes to find the lady driver standing over the top of him.

"Are you hurt?" she holds out her hand. Concern and worry plastered on her face.  
"I-I'm fine, thank-you." Kristoff takes her hand.  
"My goodness! You're soaking wet. You must be cold." her hands brush off the snow on his body. "Say, would you like to come to my house until you dry off? I can't leave you out here. You could freeze to death!"

Without waiting for Kristoff's answer, she drags him across the snow and up the hill to where her reindeers stay waiting for her. She sets him in comfortably i the sleigh. On the inside of the sleigh; blue cushions everywhere and on the floor of the sleigh, a huge white fur blanket lay. The lady uses this to wrap around Kristoff before getting off the sleigh again. She heads to the sledge tied to her sleigh and unties it. A near by river flows and without a second thought, she hurls it into the river. The rivers flows through Arendelle. The lady then climbs into the sleigh and they ride fast up the mountain.

"So...what's your name?"  
"Kristoff. Yours?"  
"You can call me Elsa."  
"Elsa? Great name!"  
"Thank-you. Oh. I've got a surprise for you." smiles she.

Kristoff looks up at her curious. Only met and already she's got a gift? Elsa smiles at him and leans down to him and with her bright magenta lips, presses them onto his frosty red cheeks. They become more red after that. However, this is no ordinary kiss. The shard in his heart was slowly turning it to ice but the kiss on the cheek, froze his whole heart instantly. Kristoff places his hand on his heart, gasping for air. His bright eyes become dull. His rosy warm skin becomes cold and white with maybe a hint of blue through his skin.

The two talked on and on. Kristoff told her about Anna and how she changed and how he dislikes her and no longer wants her as friend. The very thought of Anna annoyed and angered Kristoff so much. Elsa could see this. For his second present to him, she once again kisses him on the forehead. This time, everything Kristoff ever knew about Anna, is forgotten. Including who Anna is. His memory is blank. This kiss as an effect on boys where they crave for another kiss. More kisses from the irresistible Elsa. Kristoff too crave for her lips to touch him again but this time, Elsa couldn't kiss him. One on the cheek to freeze their hearts, the second one of the forehead to forget memories and the third one on the lips to kill you. Elsa knew this, Kristoff didn't.

The reindeers pick up their speed. Faster and faster they went. Pushing off their hind legs, they were off into the sky. Kristoff is amaze that they can fly and how far up he is. They then close closer and closer to an ice palace on the side at the top of the mountains. They land in but Kristoff stays in the sleigh, looking around him. When he next saw Elsa, she changed. Her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. Her clothes changes to a ff-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, long transparent glitter trail cape and ice high heels. Her pink eye-shadow is now purple and her magenta lips are now a purple berry.

"Don't you remember me?" Elsa asks. Kristoff tries to remember but can't.

"It's me." Elsa smiles. "The Snow Queen."

* * *

* Anna as verse 2 of 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman.'

* End of Story 2

* Hope you enjoyed

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	5. Third Story part 1

**Third Story**

_Of the Flower Garden at the Old Woman's who Understands Witchcraft _

...

Day became night and night became day. The endless cycle; repeating and repeating itself over and over again. Days turns into weeks eventually months: Kristoff did not come home. Soon months became years: Anna did not give up hope. Everyday Anna sat by the window waiting for the day Kristoff would return to her. Her dear Kristoff. Her precious, loving, dear friend Kristoff would one day return to her. Anna refused to believe otherwise.

It started off when Cook couldn't find him for work the next day. She hunted round the castle looking for him to give him a clip around the head but as per usual, she couldn't find him. Cook thought he was with Anna. Anna on the other hand waited for him to come and play with her and apologise. But he didn't. She assumed he really meant what he said the day before about not wanting to play with her anymore. Anna thought he'd be with Cook. Little did they know they were both wrong.

By the time the next day came, Anna grew upset from loneliness; for Kristoff. Cook grew more angry when he didn't appear for work. The next day came and Cook knew something was definitely wrong. She worried so for Kristoff. The Queen grew worried for her daughter's happiness. Cook went to the Queen about Kristoff: the Queen went to Cook about Kristoff. They met in the middle of their journey and discuss Kristoff. The Queen is angry and upset for Anna; then Cook explains. The Queen's hand rushes to cover her mouth and the to run for help.

The people of Arendelle worked together to find that one boy. Boys in the diamond that day were interrogated to where abouts Kristoff could be. They explained how he tied his sledge to the back of someone's sleigh and who headed out of the walls of Arendelle. Men from the towns went out with their dogs and a torch that night in search for the lost little boy. The little boy they did not find.

Anna watched out the window as the blazing fires separated looking for him. Everyday and every night she waited by the window for her Kristoff to come to her. Many tears Anna did shed for her best and only friend. Anna wept long and bitterly. Everyday when the time came for Kristoff to play with her she cried and every night she cried herself to sleep. Still, she believed her Kristoff would return to her as they found no evidence that he's dead.

...

Six in the cold winter morning a knock came on the now fifteen year old Anna's room. Her body jerked up with her hair in what can only be described as a bush. Drool came running out of her mouth and her eyes could barely open.

"Yes?" She calls, stretching her arms.  
"Sorry to wake you so early, your highness." a voice from the other side apologises with a shake.  
"Oh no...no." Anna yawns. "I've been up for hours."  
"Yes well your highness um..."  
"Who is it?" mumbles she still very tired.  
"Your highness...we found his sledge."  
"Found...whose?" Anna calls but this time there's no reply. It then dawns on Anna. Her eyes blaze open and she stares out to space unable to breathe. They found _his _sledge.

Anna gets out of bed and stares at the door. Hesitatingly she takes a step closer. Her breathing shakes while her heart beat races so fast. Her stomach is sick and though Anna is moving slowly shakily over to the door, she can't feel her body. Once at the door, her hand touches the gold knob firmly and twists it to the left and carefully pulls it open.

"What did you say?" her voice comes out as a whisper.

...

The sun hide behind the clouds today for Kristoff's funeral. They found his sledge in the river after many years of searching for him. Everyone concluded that when the sleigh was leaving the kingdom, Kristoff's sledge came off and went flying into the river, dragging him with it. Anna went to his funeral dressed in black and was the most upset person there. It was the first and only time she was allowed to leave the castle grounds. The body wasn't recovered so they put a gravestone by the river reading:

_Kristoff Bjorgman_

_A boy taken from us too soon by the waters of the rive,_

_may he now rest in the Lord God's hands. _

_Age 13_

Anna lay a single rose on the grave of her beloved Kristoff. How she mourns for him even after five years. She threw her arms over the cold rock with and sobbed softly into it, imagining it was him and she sobbed into his chest while he wraps his arms around her. She was ten years old in this vision. Anna would have stayed by his grave all day, weeping like the sad angel she is but unfortunately her parents had to disagree with her and took her home right away.

"My dear sweet Kristoff." She'd cry.

Christmas came and Christmas passed in Arendelle. Anna didn't feel jolly during the festive season. She continued to wear black. As a present to try and cheer her up, the Queen and King got her a pair of exquisite red shoes with a small rose rub on it. So simple yet elegant. Anna loved them and they did perk her up a little but she still suffered from depression.

One day the Queen and King decide to leave the castle to visit their relatives in Sweden as one is dying. Anna is left alone in the company of her tutors, maids and butlers. She luckily finishes lessons early that day and with her free time, sneaks out to the roofs of the castle like what her and Kristoff did together. She sits in between the merlons of her and Kristoff's secret rose garden or what's left of it since the day Kristoff destroyed it. She watches painfully as the burning colours of the sky slowly slip away from her.

She sighs and closes her eyes. A soft fluffy snowflakes touches her little red button nose. Her weary and tired eyes look at it lifelessly._ Kristoff? _Her eyes wonder to the sky where snow began to powder around her. She imagines Kristoff with her. How she longs for him to be with her. Anna's tear stained face is once again running with fresh tears. Anna gets off the battlements and races across the rooftops. Everything she sees, hears or does reminds her of Kristoff. From the taste of carrots to the falling of snow, Kristoff is always with her in her mind. Anna continues running around the castle walls till she finds a huge overgrown tree reaching in to her. Anna grabs onto the branches and swings herself onto the ticker branches where she stands. Skillfully, she slides down the trunk and makes her escape from the palace. From their walls. From anything that reminds her of Kristoff. Just run from it all.

She keeps running further and further. Anna closes her eyes and trying to get herself lost so she'd never return. Just as she thought she was away from all the madness, from all the chaos; she stands by Kristoff's grave. Anna collapses to her knees and continues morning. Never will Anna let this go. Never will she forget Kristoff. Never will she be happy.

Struggling to get up, Anna walks to the bridge where it all happens. While standing over the bridge, she looks down over the water.

"Please," murmurs she. "Please bring me back my friend."

Anna weeps more and more and sniffles lots and lots. The snow builds up around her and without thinking, she takes off her simply elegant red shoes with a red bow off and steps into the frozen slush.

"Please," Anna speaks to the rushing river below her. "I shall give you my new red shoes for you to bring Kristoff back to me."

In they go as Anna drops them from the bridge. She watches as they run down and round the corner till she could not see them. The river did not bring her Kristoff back. Anna sighs;

"Kristoff would have loved them." whispers she.

Anna takes a step up onto the wall of the bridges and faces the river.

"If you won't give me Kristoff back to me, take me to him." Anna turns around. She shuffles backwards towards the river. With no more top of the wall to walk on, Anna falls backwards into the rushing water below.

...

On a lovely spring morning an old woman with short white-gray hair, bulbous gold eyes, a very wrinkled face and sagging cheeks, very thin lips, large ears, large curved prominent nose, thin white chin hairs, two different types of earrings and green dress with sewn patches sits on her bench in her garden of flowers outside her little cottage.

The cottage is situated in the middle of nowhere, away from society altogether. The cottage stood before a dark forest. The only thing separating the forest and her, a flowering river. Years ago, a huge tree and fallen from the dark forest to the little island her cottage is on.

"Another beautiful summer's day." the old woman smiles which is odd because is is spring but her whole garden is in summer with every flower you an ever think of in that garden and all in bloom, even ones that come out in different seasons like snowdrops.

The old lady stands up and stretches to head back into her little old cottage when she over looks the river. Something, by the tree-bridge, something is there. The old lady squints her eyes to see what exactly it is. It's black. That's all she can see. She steps closer to investigate. It's black...and it's a girl!

"Oh good heavens!" cries she and for an elderly woman, she runs fast to the river.

She ran onto the tree and reaches in and pulls out no other than young Anna.

"Is she still alive?" the old woman asks herself.

Yes. Anna is still alive. Without hesitating

"Oh sweet merciful heavens." the old woman hugs Anna.

...

Anna's eyes begin to widen and she realizes she is not home. So where is she? The only thing she has on is her white bloomers and white vest. She picks herself up out of the bed and carries herself to the kitchen where the old woman made blueberry pie.

"Morning there." smiles the old lady. "Glad to see you're up."  
"Where am I?" asks Anna. "And where are my clothes?"  
"You were lying in the water. I had to do something." laughs the old lady.

After a while of talking, Anna reveals to the old woman why and how she ended up in the river. She explains how Kristoff is her dear best friend and how they grew roses together. Then how he changed, how he didn't want to be her friend and how end disappeared and how recently they found out he's really dead.

"You poor poor child." the old lady touches Anna's soft red cheek.  
"Every rose I see reminds me of Kristoff." Anna cries once again.

The old woman gets up and loosens her strawberry blonde hair from their plaits and began to untangle it with a golden comb.

"You know, I had a lost too when I was your age." smiles the old lady.  
"You did?"  
"Oh yes. When I was fourteen, I got married to a fine young gentleman from the village. By the time I was fifteen, I became pregnant with my first child. By the time I was twenty, I had five boys. All I wanted was a little girl after all these boys."  
"Sounds like a beautiful family."  
"It was." smiles the old lady. "When I was twenty-five, I became pregnant again. This time however, it was a baby girl. I held her in my arms the moment she took her last breath."  
"What!?"  
"She died the next day after she was born. When I was thirty, a horse kicked me in the stomach. The doctor said I was lucky to be alive but I couldn't have any more children. I felt dead inside."  
"Why you poor thing!"  
"The following year the sweating sickness broke out over the village. Many people caught it, me included. I fought long and hard to beat the sickness because I needed to be alive for my sons and husband. I did beat it but soon, I wish it took me. I discovered that my husband and all five sons were taken away from the sweating sickness. That's when I moved away and came here."

Anna sat with tears leaking out of her face. Such a painful story for such a nice old woman. The old woman continues to comb her hair. Every stroke of the comb, a memory of Kristoff is taken away until the point there are no more.

"I always wanted a little girl." smiles she before snapping her fingers.

As soon as the click is made, Anna drops asleep. The memory of Kristoff now gone. The old woman sets her in the room she just was in and goes outside to her rose bush that stood mighty.

You see, the old woman never finished her story. When she moved out of the village on her own, she became a little insane. She talks to herself regularly and has a weird way with people but also, she obtained knowledge on witchcraft.

Holding out her hands to the rose bush, she forces it to bury itself down, down into the ground. The Witch always wanted a daughter just to have her own die in her arms. Now, here is her chance to have a girl; who she plans to keep with her forever. The reason why the Witch burried the roses is because if Anna remembers Kristoff, she may want to leave and like she said, every rose she sees reminds her of Kristoff.

* * *

* Anna is in her funeral gear from her parents wedding in the movie Frozen (third verse of 'Do you Want to Build a Snowman.')

* The Witch is the the Witch from Brave

* Hope you enjoy xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	6. Third Story part 2

...

The Witch had many beautiful flowers in her garden and Anna knew them all. She knew the tiger lilly, orchid, carnations, lavenders,iris, lilacs and hibiscus. She knew many more. The summer garden had them all. All except one. The most important flower of them all.

A year past and Anna was as happy could be. She woke up every morning to a silver plater. On it was a china plate with different ham slices and cheeses presented nicely to her. Beside that, was a toast stand with warm, well buttered toast and a cut open soft boiled egg in an egg cup with the yolk oozing out. There between the two dishes was a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a pot of freshly made jam (which changed flavour everyday) to go with her toast. To the left of the toast sat a silver teapot and a teacup and plate beside that and a milk. There also lay a small bowl of sugar cubes. On a huge stand sat a few croissants. Below, a tiny plate of freshly picked and washed strawberries. This was always decorated with a small vase of a flower from the garden (which also changed every morning.) A butter knife and fork sat perfectly beside the plate. Perfect for a princess. Which is is.

While digging into her breakfast, the Witch would come in and smile; "Good morning little duck." to her every morning. She came in with a bowl off hot water and a towel and set it in front of Anna. Once Anna washed herself, the Witch would brush and plait her hair and decorate it with a bunch of flowers. Every week, the Witch came in with a simple, short flower dress. Because it was short, you could see Anna's bloomers below but that just made her look more perfect. She was a doll.

Once ready for the day, she'd help clean the house top to bottom. For lunch they'd have scones just from the over with a bowl of fresh cream with a spoon in it, plate of butter with a knife stuck in it and a jam jar with a spoon inside that at the side. They could choose from their liking. They'd have this with tea and had a bowl of sugar cubes, tea pot and milk at the side of that.

Afterwards, while the Witch cleaned the dishes, Anna would; sit on the grass making daisy-chains, climb trees, cartwheel, run around, skip or investigate the insets in the garden. The Witch would then call her in for her afternoon nap. When she awoke, she went out and would pick berries for the Witch to make a pie with and too make jam with for her in the morning. Anna would return and wash her hands.

For their dinner, it could change depending on the meat. Sometimes chicken with lemons squeezed over it, sometimes juicy beef, sometimes pork with crackling or even a nice crispy duck. This was always on her plate when Anna arrived to it. On the table would be lit candles with different sides Anna could choose from with different sauces and gravy from all over the world.

After wards, Anna would be greeted with a nice out of the oven berry pie with cream, custard and ice cream too. Afterwards, she'd read for while until bedtime. Anna would take her dress off and be in her bloomers, washing herself with a bowel of warm water and dry herself with a towel. While this happened, the Witch would fold up her dress and put it in the wardrobe. Then, she'd take out all the flowers out of Anna's hair, undo her plait and brush her strawberry blonde locks. When going to bed, they said the Lord's prayer together and Anna would settle down to sleep.

On the weekends, the schedule changed ever so slightly. On Saturday's, Anna wouldn't take her afternoon nap. The Witch would come out and play a nice tune on her harp. She didn't actually play it, she used magic to play it but it looked like she plucked the stringers. Anna would dance and sing to the songs and give a little show for the Witch. Also, between lunch and dinner, the Witch made some cookies for Anna to snack on.

On Sunday, Anna would go through her morning routine but would then sit at the kitchen table and read the bible out loud for eight hours straight; nine to five with no break. When five came, she'd mark her place and would read from there the next Sunday. If she ever finished the bible, she'd go back and read it from the beginning. After the bible reading, the Witch and Anna would go out into their summer garden and have a nice little picnic.

This happened for everyday for a year. Anna was happy. The same thing happened for another year. Anna became bored. She climbed up a tree one day and gazed out to the river in which the Witch found her.

"Little Duck," the Witch came smiling out. "It's time for your afternoon nap now."  
"Grandmamma, " Anna climbs down. "What's over there?" asked the seventeen year old.  
"That's a very bad place. Evil is out of these garden gates. Big men would want to hurt such a cute Little Duck like you." the Witch pinched her cheek. "Come now. It's time for your nap."

...

At the end of the year, Anna picked out a book to read before she went to bed. She picked a book about flowers. She obviously knew each and every single one of them but one. The rose. The rest of the information didn't match the garden at all too. The next day, Anna investigated all the flowers. Euphorbia and dahlias, which grew in summer, was normal. However; cherry blossoms and poppies, which grew in _spring_, grew in their _summer_ garden, bittersweet and misty blue, which grew in _autumn_, grew in their_ summer_ garden, and finally, holly berries and star of Bethlehem, which grew in _winter_, grew in their _summer_ garden. Plus, no roses in their garden. Now that she thought about it, it was ALWAYS summer!

"Grandmamma!" Anna ran into the kitchen. "Grandmamma!"  
"Yes, Little Duck?" smiled the Witch.  
"Grandmamma! Something's wrong with the garden!"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"There are flowers that grow in different seasons growing in our garden at the same time! Also, the weather NEVER changes! It's ALWAYS summer!? Once, more we do not have roses!"  
"Why Anna, what nonsense." the Witch laughed nervously.  
"But the book-"  
"Anna! Listen. It was just a book. You can see for your own eyes that it's lies. Flowers can grow in any condition in any weather. As for the weather, I can't control it. We just live in a very fortunate place where the weather is always perfect. Finally, roses? Never heard of them. The book must have made them up."

Anna ran off and got the book from her bookshelf and came out to show the Witch.

"Look Grandmamma! This says differently!"  
"No Anna. It's made up!" the Witch began to loose her nerve.  
"But-"  
"No buts Anna!" the Witch snatched the book from her hand and threw it into the fire. "Now no more. Go out and play before your afternoon nap!"

...

A year past and an eighteen year old Anna went out after lunch. She grew unusually bored. She lay, staring up at the sky letting time tick past her. Time went slow. What is she doing with her life? Why is she still here?

These questions still carried on with her as the year continued. Everyday, a little bit of Anna died inside her. The same routine everyday. The same bible everyday. Everyday, she expected something to change when she knew nothing would. It was driving her crazy.

Anna one day decides to steal a book from the Witch's room when she starts to carve out of wood to sell. She hid it under her pillow. When the Witch came in, said their prayers and kissed her goodnight, Anna waited for the Witch to sleep.

When she is sure the Witch is asleep, Anna opens the drawer on her bedside table. There, a hidden compartment below hid candles and matches. Once Anna had a candle lit, she brought out her book and began to read. The story she read is so beautiful and bittersweet.

_A girl who lives behind four walls and is heavily guarded twenty-four/seven. She always wore a huge dress that is pretty and decorated but might as well have been a tent. Her hair was always tied back and she always wore tight shoes. She too had a strict schedule of her own. Never was she allowed to leave the prison. The walls were so high she couldn't see anything over it. The only thing she had that was proof that a word existed was the sky. But even then, a net had been placed over the top of the four walls so she couldn't even get out over the walls. She'd read beautiful stories about the beach everyday. Even when she finished the books, she'd reread them just to get the perfect image of it._

_One day, a new young guard came to replace an old retired guard. His job is to be with the girl all the time. Morning, noon and night. At first, he did not interact with the girl. No one was allowed to talk to the girl. No one acknowledged her as a being but rather a monster. But after a nightmare the girl had, the two begin to bond. Though they were not allowed to talk during the day, they had conversations at night. During the day the boy would smile at the girl to help her go through the day even you knew she wanted to die everyday._

_The girl grew drastically ill. The boy nursed her back to health. When she became, she described how she felt death beside her and how she realized she has been living but was never alive. The girl then told the boy she would like to see the beach for herself at least once before she died. The boy then and then promised to take her there himself._

_So after months of planning, the boy and the girl found a way to escape the four walls. Over the months, the boy had started to dig a tunnel under the wall by the bushes. The bushes hid the hole._

_The girl was free. She let her long knee-length hair down and let it blow in the wind. She ran around in her bare feet. The reason why she was a prisoner in the prison is because she wasn't human. The boy knew this but he never saw it. Once out of the walls, the girl took off her huge dress to reveal large, white dove wings growing out of her back. Everyday on their journey to the beach, the boy told her she was beautiful and eventually, he fell in love with her. The girl learned knew things everyday. Flowers, birds, trees. She saw so much beauty in everything that she could never have imagined from behind the wall._

_The boy eventually confesses his feelings to her and the two share a kiss. Near the end of their journey, the girl collapses. As it turns out, the sickness she had before she never got better from. She lied about feeling better. The whole way through the journey, she grew painful and it had gotten to the point where she could no longer walk. So the boy carried her naked winged body the rest of the way to the beach._

_Once there, the boy held her in arms. She faintly told him to go out into the water with her. So, that's what he did. She felt the water trial with her finger tips. Once the water was waist deep, the girl told the boy she loved him. The boy, crying said he loved her too. She then dies in his arms. The boy, in tears kisses her one last time before setting her body into the sea and watch as the water washes her away._

_You may wonder why she never flew away once she was free but she couldn't. She was never taught to fly as she was a baby when her mother was hunted and killed so no one could teach her. Second, the dress crippled her wings till the point they were no use to her. Lastly, she was very sick and weak to fly._

Anna wipes away her tears from the book and sleeps thinking about how she herself is trapped in a prison for nearly a whole three years. When morning came, Anna went through her routine. When the Witch and Anna sat down for their lunch, Anna springs the question:

"Grandmamma? When can I leave?"

The Witch drops her butter-knife and her jaw drops.

"Why would you say such a nasty thing?!"  
"I want to leave."  
"You shall never leave!"  
"But I want too! I can't stand being here! Living the same thing day after day. Something's missing. I feel like I've forgotten something! Something important...but I don't know what! I want to go, no, I _have_ to go!"

The Witch, like a reflex, jumps out of her seat and with the palm of her hand, collides it with Anna's soft, freckled face. Now, a red burning pain sunk in. Anna's eyes flew tears out of them.

"Anna, I-" the Witch tries to apologise but Anna runs out of the house into the garden.

She runs to a spot between all the flowers, trees and bushes where nothing grew. Here, she weeps. The tears trickle down her face and roll onto the ground. From the ground where Anna's tears continues to rain over, a rose buds from the earth to great Anna.

"My, I'm filthy!" the Rose whips the dirt off her.

Anna lets out a little shriek. "What the-a rose?!"  
"Yes. I'm a rose deary." the Rose smiles up to her. "Don't you remember?"

Anna stares at the rose. Suddenly, images came rushing back to her. The palace where the Queen and King stay, her mother and father, Cook, who makes great meals but has a very short temper, her bedroom where she spends days upon end in, the castle roofs where she secretly plays and the roses which she grew on the rooftops. There's something else. A young boy. A young boy who she loves dearly. A boy who made her laugh but then made her cry. The missing young boy. The boy with feather blonde hair and soft brown eyes. An adorable face, but is there a name that goes with it? The reason why she is here is because she threw herself off the bridge is to get the river that took the boy away from her back. The boy called...

"Kristoff." Anna says aloud.

Realizing this, she huddles her legs and begins to cry uncontrollably. She never properly finished grieving for her best friend's death. And now, she had totally forgotten who he is. What kind of friend is she?

"Kristoff you say?" the Rose catches her attention.  
"My friend Kristoff who is now dead." Anna weeps.  
"No he isn't. "the Rose argues with her.

Anna looks at the rose in disgust. How dare she play tricks on Anna on such a personnel level.

"Yes! _He is_!" Anna argues with the plant.  
"Little lady, I've been in the ground for almost a full three years. I _know _Kristoff's not dead. No body in the ground belonged to a Kristoff."  
"That's because he's in the river somewhere." cries Anna.  
"Yes but there is a bottom to the river; the ground. There is no body in that river that belongs to a Kristoff."  
"So..._he's alive!_"  
"Yes ma'am!"

Anna couldn't believe. The boy who was missing for five years and then dead the next three is _alive_! Anna couldn't help but cry tears of joy. _Kristoff's alive!_

"Thank-you! Thank-you, thank-you!" Anna kisses the Rose with her lips. "Thank-you so much."  
"No problem. Now go! The old lady you've been staying with is really a Witch! That's where all flowers are here. It's why the weather never changes! It's the reason why you forgot Kristoff in the first place and why I'm in the ground!"

Night soon fell and the Witch places Anna into bed. To make up for their fight that afternoon, the Witch made a special strawberry cheese cake.

"Tomorrow, I'll make you some waffles and syrup for breakfast. Does that sound nice?" the Witch continues to try to make up with Anna.  
"Yes." answers she.

The Witch then says her prayers with Anna, kisses her and leaves. Time went on and Anna had finish packing her belongings. She wears nothing more than a nice flower dress from that day and ties her hair into two braids that hangs over each shoulders. When she walks out of the room, she could see light. But not from any room; from the basement. Anna is forbidden to go down into the basement.

"Are you sure you want to change your fate?" she hears the Witch say.  
"Yes! I want to be King!" answers a deep male voice. "I'm the oldest! I'm not sharing my land with my three young brothers!"  
"Very well. But! To reverse the spell, you must mend the bonds that have been broken!"  
"I won't want to reverse this! Trust me!"

Anna didn't dare peak. She heard an explosion and green smoke erupts from the basement. Anna takes her chances and leaves the cottage. Out in the garden, she runs to the fence and runs out of it. As soon as she steps out of the garden, the lively trees around her with green flowers turn to red, brown, yellow, orange and still a few shades of green. With the soft hushes of the cold breeze, the leaves would fall off the trees and float about. Autumn.

"How long have I been in there for?" the eighteen year old asks.

She turns to look back at he cottage, but it's not there! It's like it vanished into thin air. No point on dwelling on it thought Anna and she ran across the fallen tree from the island to the otherside over the river where she was found and rescued from. She enters the dark woods and starts off her journey; to find Kristoff.

* * *

* The talking Rose is from Alice in Wonderland

* Anna is now the same age as she is in Frozen

* Yep, that was Mor'du the Witch was with

* This is past 3,000 words and I NEVER write beyond 3,000

* The story about the angel is one of my originals

* Hope you enjoy xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	7. Fourth Story part 1

**Fourth Story**

_The Prince and Princess_

...

Anna kept running and running. She had no idea where exactly she is going. All Anna knew it Kristoff is alive and she had to find him. She must find him. Anna had been in the Witch's summer garden for nearly three years. When she escaped, it was the start of autumn. The dress the Witch made her is very beautiful like many others. There are no sleeves on the dress and the dress goes up to one's knees. Winds blew and rain fell on poor Anna. Her skin is covered with goosebumps and standing up hairs. The cold did not treat poor Anna very well. Things got worse when night fell over the dark forests. Shadows came out of hiding and began to play around. Trees too came alive themselves. As Anna ran through them, they attack her with their giant wooden claws. Anna screams fills the dark woods. Her foot gets stuck in mud and when trying to pull her foot out, she lost a shoe. When attacked by wolves, she climbs a tree but a wolf caught onto her foot. Anna kicks the wild dog away but at the price of her other shoe and a sore foot. The tree she sits on that night did not appreciate being a climbing frame so threw her off. Anna struggles some more before being attacked by the wind, pushing and pulling her in all directions. She falls down a hole. Below, cold still water. Anna did not touch this with one foot as she held onto some vines hanging when she fell. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, the vine breaks and poor Anna collapses into the still freezing water. She stands up in the water flicking some loose strands of hair out of her eyes. That's when she notice it. Floating logs. Except they weren't logs. They were crocodiles. They all grin their teeth at her and head for her. Anna panicking tries to run in the water but ends up falling. Picking herself, she splashes about as she tries to get onto some dry land. Everywhere Anna turns, shadows grin at her with their wide bright yellow eyes and uncanny grin. After a night full of horror, Anna collapses on a small piece of grin under the baking sun.

While resting her poor little head, a crow lands on a rock beside her. It is an unusual crow. A crow that could talk and even squawk like a parrot. It let out a squawk in Anna's ear. Poor Anna jumps up in fright ready to run. Can she never find any peace?

_Squawk! _"Name please, name please." tt asks politely.  
"Um...Anna?"  
_Squawk! _"Don't know Anna, don't know Anna."  
"Do you know where I can find Kristoff?"

Anna asks, huddling her legs to her chest, getting closer to the black bird. The crow stares at the girl, tilting its head all over the place. A few times he opens his beak but then closes it again. His feather pricks up every five seconds. It's like it has a nervous twitch or something.

_Squawk! _"Don't know Kristoff! No Kristoff!"

Anna looks down at the ground full of disappointment. Her dear friend who she had cried for so much and then forgotten is really alive and she has no clue where to start finding him. Where does one start to look for a loved one? The first place to start is the bridge in which his sledge was found but Anna had no idea where she is now and has no idea how to get back home. Even if she did return home, she'd not be allowed to leave the castle. Plus, Anna has been missing from the kingdom of Arendelle for nearly three years so she'd forever be heavily guarded and so going out to search Kristoff would be impossible.

"But," _squawk, _"I do know someone who might!" _Squawk._

Anna looks up at the weird talking bird with eyes full of hope. Does someone know where Kristoff is? Is Kristoff with them? Is Kristoff well taken care of? All these questions circle through Anna's head as her heart hammers against her chest. A lead to find Kristoff. Finally!

"What? Who? When? Where? How? Why?" Anna asks the five w's and how.  
_Squawk. _"I said someone might know where Kristoff is." _Squawk. _"She's a beautiful naive princess." _Squawk. _"Not all that long ago she found a boy." _Squawk. _"They live in a castle north from here." _Squawk. _"He rescued her from a tower. He is a smart lad and cut her hair to rescue her." _Squawk. _"He's still with her as they fell in love." _Squawk. _

Anna couldn't believe her ears. Kristoff saved a poor princess and loves her over herself? Anna feels her heart start tearing into two. Anna could no longer smile at the news that Kristoff is alive and is not far from where she stands right now. In her mind she could think of a girl more beautiful than her, more kind and interesting than her. Anna doesn't bother showing her heartbreak from the crow. Her heart told her these thing. Then, her head came into play. Her best friend is alive! He has found his true love and would probably want to share the experience of his wedding day with his best friend, her. Not to mention she hadn't seen him in so long and would like to see her best friend is still doing okay for himself.

"Could...could you take me to see him?" Anna asks the Crow.

The Crow tilts its head to the side before squawking once aore and agreeing to her request. Anna smiles and tries to get up but ends up falling again. She is weak and she is tired. Her body hasn't rest yet since she left the Witch's garden which is a week ago. Somehow, she hasn't slept in that length of time nor has she stopped running. She hasn't eaten in that time and the only water source she has got so far is the water where the crocodiles are which is probably swimming in bacteria and rain water but it's not much. The Crow lies off and leaves Anna where she is. Anna calls out saying she is too weak to go and to come back, but the Crow did not return. Anna lay on the grass patch feeling the life in her slowly slip away. This is where she's going to die. No one will find her and no one will know Kristoff is still alive. Nor will she see Kristoff's face ever eyes begin to droop as life begins to leave her body. She rest her head down and thinks back on her life. So much regrets she has. Not seeing the outside world, not being able to help Kristoff, not looking for Kristoff in the five years is was missing, wasting time grieving for a loved one who wasn't even dead, wasting three years trapped in the Witch's garden and now dying in a dark forest without saying goodbye to anyone or telling her parents how much she loved them. Anna lay there.

BANG! Anna's eyes fly open. The Crow is back and perches itself on the rock beside Anna squawking once more. Beside Anna, some out of date bread and a bottle of dirty river water that only went half way. Anna did not care for their non-luxuries. She scoffs the dry bread down her like it's the best thing she ever tasted followed by the water to help it down her aching throat. She saves a little for the journey she's about to take. They were off!

Anna followed the Crow through the woods. Many times she trips and falls, cutting her knee here, scraping her elbow there and the claws of the trees rip her dress till she is only in bloomers left. Hail stones were thrown at her from the sky and the wind howled at her from the north. Anna felt cold. She couldn't make it. Her body is only covered by white underwear that didn't look like it was going to stay attached to her for much longer. Her poor cold feet she could not feel. It was a good thing to as she has rocks and thorns stuck inside her soles. Every once in a while, her toe would hit a big rock and the nail of her toes would bleed. Anna's whole body was filthy with dirt. Dirt hid under her fingernails and it looked as though she went bathing in a swamp. The smell that secreted from her body was foul and not sweet at all. Her hair, now ripped out from its plait grew greasy and filthy too. Anna did not care about this. The only thing keeping her going is that Kristoff is about.

...

After three days and night of travelling, Anna finally reaches the kingdom of Corona. It is night and Anna walks through the empty streets of the kingdom before finally reaching the moat of the castle. Without any second thoughts, Anna jumps into the water and waddles across to the wall. Once at the outer wall, she grabs onto a rock and begins climbing. Her long finger nails dig into the cracks between the stone that holds the wall together. Using all the strength she has left, Anna lifts herself out of the moat and begins crawling up the castle. Never had Anna been so scared in her life. A few rocks she held in the wall crumbles and falls below. Each time she looks down she couldn't help but feel death sitting on her bike while she gives him a piggyback ride up the wall. Anna didn't tell the Crow that waits at the top of the wall but Anna had started to come down with a fever. Her temperature rises and her head begins to spin. The insides begs Anna to spew themselves up as they felt like they were suffocating being trapped in Anna's body. Anna finally reaches the top and pulls herself up. She lies on the guard's walk for a while before struggles to lift herself up.

Anna enters a window into the finely decorated castle. Looking at it all reminds her so much of home and of her parents. Queen and King. Mum and dad. While in a daze looking at the corridors, Anna turns a corner and bumps into something. No, not something but someone. Anna turns to look up at a handsome young man with soft brunette hair and stubble on his chin with hazel eyes. His hazel reminds Anna so much of Kristoff.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna steps back. "I'm so sorry."  
"No harm done uh..." the man looks at Anna from head to toe and toe to head.  
"Oh! I'm Anna!" she takes his hand and shakes it. "Wow. Such a beautiful palace."

The man tries to avoid looking at Anna. This makes him look rude to Anna and Anna is having none of it. She immediately gave him a lecture of being polite to people rather than turning their noses up at people.

"It's not that..." the man looks away from Anna. "You do realize you're only in your underwear?"

Anna looks down at herself. Her skinny body has only a loose white vest and ripped bloomers to cover herself. Anna blushes and tries to cover herself with her hands which do no good.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

At that point the Crow comes flying back to find Anna, who went on when she bumped into the man.

_Squawk. _"I see you found the Princess' husband to be."

Anna looks at the man again. This is not Kristoff. This a stranger. A person she has only met twenty seconds ago. Anna's face screws up as she tries not to cry.

"B-But you're not Kristoff!" she gasps.  
"Nor am I Flynn Rider." he pulls a joke. "Th'name's Eugene. You?"

Anna only gasps in horror at this. She turns and runs the corridor she just walked. Anna knew it was stupid getting her hopes raised just to be disappointed once again. However, the fever that grew in Anna's body took over her for when she reaches the end of the corridor with everyone yelling after her, she drops.

...

Darkness. Darkness there, darkness here, darkness everywhere. Nothing is seen, nothing is there. Just darkness. There are a few faint echoes around. They aren't loud enough to hear properly so they are more like murmurs in your mind. A high voice here, a low voice there. A bright light shines through the darkness. So, she heads towards the light. Once reaching the light, Anna's eyes flutter open.

"Look! She's awake." A kind sweet voice comes through.

Anna sits up on the corridor floor she just collapsed on. Somehow, the fever she had been suffering from for years is completely gone. The cuts on her feet, hands and all around are gone too. The only thing that remains is the dirt.

"What just happened?" Anna holds her hands out in front of her, examining them all.  
"Are you okay?"

Anna's head twirls to be greet by a young girl the same age as her. Her eyes blaze like limes and she had short pixie brunette hair. Her face, like hers, are lightly dusted with freckles. The young girl holds her hand and helps her up.

"I'm...fine. Who are you?" Anna asks.  
"I'm the long lost Princess of Corona. My name's Rapunzel." smiles she.

Anna gasps.

* * *

* The forest scene is from Snow White

* The Crow is the Crow the Witch keeps in Brave (even you know the Witch is in the Third Story)

* Anna is now with characters from Tangled

* Hope you enjoy xxx

~ChibiNagisaSakura


	8. Fourth Story part 2

...

Anna once again becomes self conscious of her being in her dirty underwear. Immediately the Princess stands up and orders for a blanket to put around Anna. Anna stands up and follows Rapunzel and Eugene around the corridors. Anna couldn't help but think Rapunzel is a little bit weird. Rapunzel twirls around and skips around as if she was a bird free from a cage. Eugene turns to look at Anna and sees the confuse expression that displays on her face.

"Blondie here was kidnapped as a baby and had been stuck in a tower for too long. I freed her and as you can see a screw is loose in her head."  
Anna gives a little giggle but still gives a confuse look. "Blondie?"  
"Oh!" Rapunzel twirls round and holds Anna's hand. "I use to have long blonde hair that would line this whole castle but Eugene cut it to save my life and...this is what I was left with."

Anna nods understandingly. They reach the end of the long corridor. The walls are in fine shape; no cracks to be seen and lit with oil lamps. The wallpaper is a purple colour with golden suns decorating it. The frame of the door is huge and round at the top with the actual door just as large too. Eugene opens the door and allows the two ladies walk in before him. With his hand he swoops it to signal _go on in. _Once in, Anna found the room huge. In the middle but up against the back wall is a king size pink full of embroidered roses with gold metal frames. Not like the ones back home- the bed frames are wooden. At the end of the bed is seat for two. The wood is dark and the pillows are plush purple. On the wall where the bed is curtains draping the wall- purple- and at the top where the ceiling, another curtain-pink- comes down and twirling about, lining the purple curtains.

In the huge arch way, a mirror hangs with a trunk set beside it. A wardrobe, chest of drawers, bedside table, plants and grandfather's clock is set around the room.

"Such a beautiful grand room." Rapunzel runs in and spins round and round in the middle of the room. "I made sure you got this room."  
"Thank-you, your majesty." Anna smiles and walks in.  
"I'll have one of the servants come and draw you a bath. I shall be back with a nightdress for you to wear." Rapunzel laughs and runs out, dragging Eugene behind her.

The door close behind Rapunzel and Anna is once again alone. She sets the blanket down and walks around to run her hand around the beautifully painted walls. Lights, sun, flowers, girl with long golden hair and even more lights fill the blank pastel pink walls. Such detail gone into all these paintings. Texture and tones present in each and every single image.

While Anna gasps at the paintings, she couldn't help but think of Kristoff. How he would have loved these paintings and how he would have loved to meet funny Prince Eugene and sweet Princess Rapunzel. Kristoff would have found Rapunzel completely mad and Eugene dead on. Anna and Kristoff would visit Rapunzel and Eugene in their palace and have tea and cake with them. Then in the afternoon, run about or go horse riding. Then, Rapunzel and Eugene would visit them in their castle and have lots of chocolate to snack on and even bring Rapunzel and Eugene to their secret garden of roses. Rapunzel and Eugene look the type that would love adventures and jump around the rooftops of the castle. It would be like a double date. It is a double date. Unfortunately, Kristoff isn't here.

It is at this point the door bursts open and servants come in with the bathtub and buckets of hot water. When the bath is set, one of the servants bring out and unfolds a screen to put round the bath for privacy. Most of the servants leave at this point but some stay. They help Anna out of her dirty clothes and let her steep in the bath. They bring in brushes and begin to scrub every inch of her. They changed the bath water three times she's that dirty. Her hair's dry, greasy, full of dandruff and dirty. They pour lots and lots of buckets of water over her hair before scraping it clean with a very strong, thin and sharp-teeth comb. It is like the comb itself had dug right into her skin and when lifting it out, it took off her entire scalp-skin. The pain Anna endures at times is unreal at times.

When finish, they let Anna lie there in the warm water as she relaxes her muscles. They had carried her a long way and have spent ages climbing up a castle wall with barely any energy. How Anna didn't fall she will never know. It's at this point Rapunzel enters with a nightgown for Anna. Anna climbs out and dries down with a soft fluffy blanket. The nightdress Rapunzel gave her is light and gentle unlike her nightdress back home. Her nightdress back home maybe more pretty to look at but the material was harsh and rough on her skin leaving it red and tender. After all, Anna has very delicate skin. Once dressed, Anna sits on a chair and Rapunzel happily brushes her hair with a soft hairbrush and neatly puts it into to plaits on either side of her face.

"So how do you like your room?"  
"Very much. The paintings are exquisite. Who's your designer?"  
"Oh no. I just ran out of walls in my room to paint so I began to paint in this room. It's just no one uses this room and I didn't think..."  
"You did this! It's beautiful!"  
"Aw thank-you so much! So, tell me a bit about yourself." Rapunzel jumps onto the bed.""I'm Princess Anna from Arendelle-"  
"You're a Princess too!? What happened? Were you kidnapped too?"  
"No," Anna sits beside the Princess of Corona. "my best friend was. I'm trying to find him. I heard he was here but clearly they were mistaken."  
"That's awful!" Rapunzel hugs Anna.  
"This friend of yours," a voice comes from the door. The two princesses look to find Eugene at the door, leaning on the frame. "What are they like?"

Anna smiles. "His name's Kristoff. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Kristoff worked as an ice deliverer but then got a job in the kitchen after stealing some carrots. Because he was my age, my mother the Queen of Arendelle made my play mate at a young age. When we got a tiny bit older, we'd climb the rooftops and grow roses together as well as pull lots of pranks. But one day he changed." The happy memories fade and is taken over by the bad ones.  
"Changed?" Rapunzel wraps a comforting arm around Anna.  
"He complained his eye and heart hurt...then he started whining about how ugly everything is except snow. Kristoff began to destroy all the roses. He picked on me all the time. When winter came, he went out beyond the walls knowing I was forbidden to go beyond and he went sledging. That's when he went missing."

From then on, Anna told them her story. About how no one could find him but many years later they found the sledge and assumed little Kristoff was dead. She also told about how she jumped off a bridge and how she was found by a witch. Anna talked endlessly about the flowers and the food and her days in the garden, never daring to leave. The next part of the story was about the roses and how she remembered Kristoff, found a raven and came to the castle in search of Kristoff.

"Wow!" gasps Rapunzel. "You poor thing. I'm sure Kristoff is still alive too. If the roses say so, it must be true!"  
"Yeah..I'm not so-" Eugene rubs the back of his neck and rolls his eyes. His eyes then met the glare of Rapunzel and the puppy eyes of Anna. "I'm not so...sure he's dead. I believe he's still alive!"

...

The Prince and Princess of Corona let Anna sleep that night. Anna felt the bed sink in and the covers surround her as soon as she lay on the bed. After a while, her dreams came to life before her. Little Kristoff and little Anna jump around the rooftops like they use to do all the time. Times seem happier then. The area then switches to the bridge where Anna is push off it to the river below. The last thing she sees his Kristoff screaming with his arms held out for her while being dragged away.

Anna wakes up in screams and tears. A light knock comes on the door and Eugene enters with a candle in hand.

"Hey. What's up?" He smiles.

Eugene sits with Anna in her bed and Anna cries and wails more. How she misses Kristoff and how inside she knew he is in trouble and needs him now. Eugene hugs her while she cries more. After some time, Anna falls asleep in Eugene's arms. A sleepy Rapunzel comes wandering in to see this. Confuse to what it looks like Eugene explains.

"The poor girl. We should help her." Rapunzel sighs.  
"We can't." Eugene looks up at Rapunzel. " Corona needs their princess. She's been missing for too long."  
"You're right." sighs Rapunzel. "But we are going to help her one way or another. You hear me?"  
"Loud and clear. Hurry up and get her off me. I too would like to sleep."

Rapunzel gives a quiet giggle before lifting a poor sleepy Anna off of Eugene and set her comfortably in her bed and wrap the blankets around. Rapunzel gives Anna a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Pleasant dreams princess."

...

When Anna awakes in the morning, she too is confuse where she is. After about five minutes she remembers where she is. That morning she had a very fine breakfast from the main chef of the palace. Anna sits with Rapunzel, Eugene and the Queen and King of Corona. Anna tells them her story and they listen to her in very fine detail to what she had to say. After a while it's decided that they'd help Anna in anyway they could.

Anna decides to stay with the Rapunzel for a while till she has fully recovered. Anna still couldn't place her finger to why all cuts, scrapes, bruises, blisters and fevers she had were gone since she entered the palace. That's when Rapunzel explained about a drop of sun and how it grew a magical healing flower. She then went on about how her mother was going through birth complications and how her father got his guards and people to find the flower for the Queen to give birth to Rapunzel. Rapunzel possessed long golden hair that had the power of the flower to heal people so was kidnapped for it and by cutting her hair, she lost the power in her hair. However, inside she still had the power. The story amazes Anna so. To Anna, it is proof that no matter how supernatural, unexplainable the situation is, it can still be true. This is reality. Reality at times is more like a fairytale that we know it.

September ended and October came round the corner. Anna's getting use to Corona's life but after being at rest for a long time, she decides it's time to carry on trying to find her beloved Kristoff. As they had promise, Rapunzel and Eugene help out.

They prepare Anna was a massive golden carriage with curtains inside and food- mostly chocolates (Anna's favourites) but other healthy foods too. Blankets and pillows also fit into the carriage for Anna to stay in. A knight is place at the front with a big white horse to drive the carriage going by the name of Maximus. His instincts were ten times better than a dogs and his brains a hundred of a humans. Maximus is the perfect horse for this mission: to carry Anna round till she finds Kristoff.

Anna herself is also got treats. Anna's hair is in a bun and a part of her hair is use as a braided headband with a comb-shaped barrette with 3 different shades of green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair. She wears a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, black satin laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive-and-light green skirt, matching light green petticoats & socks, and matching green cape with cyan bow as a clasp for the cape.

"Oh! It's beautiful." Anna twirls round, letting her skirt fly up and around.  
"You suit it so well." Rapunzel claps. "I'll miss you, Anna. Princess of Arendelle."  
"And I'll miss you Rapunzel. Princess of Corona." giggles they as they embrace each other.

Eugene steps forward and Anna hugs him too. She climbs up into the carriage and waves goodbye to her friends. Inside her head, Anna tells herself once she finds Kristoff, she will come back and visit these two for them to meet Kristoff. First, she has to find him.

Anna waves and shouts goodbye as the couch leaves the Prince and Princess behind. They become distant figures; small like dolls. Anna turns to see the worlds around her once again. Rain and hail would join her journey as did the falling leaves. October is coming to an end and November will begin soon. Anna prays she is able to find Kristoff before winter comes. Anna prays a lot.

* * *

* Rapunzel, Eugene, the King and Queen and Maximus are all characters from Tangled

* Anna is wearing her coronation dress

* Finally finished all my GCSE's

* Sorry it took so long

* Thank-you to the three reviewers

* Hope you enjoy


	9. Fifth Story part 1

**Fifth Story**

_The Little Robber Maiden _

...

Shadows from the Shadow Man fill the woods. Screams echo around and scare half to death, Anna closes the curtains and prays to God for strength to get through the night. Being a massive golden carriage out in the woods attracts unwanted attention. Many eyes lay on this magnificent prize and follow it soundlessly. They all wait for the que in which they jump it. A broad and sturdy ginger man with a beard stands in the middle of the road in which Maxiumus is travelling upon. Men from the behind and around begin to creep up.

Suddenly, a man with a tartan cloth tied around him, scruffy hair and blue paint on him jumps the knight driving the carriage. Maximus tries to help but struggles as he's still connected to the carriage. Inside, Anna ducks and hides underneath all the covers that the Rapunzel gave to Anna. The knight puts a good fight while the rest of the thieves start jumping onto the carriage and shaking it causing Anna to cry in fear. On top of the carriage, a chubby man with a bright red face, white moustache and white stand up hair looks down to see his son just standing there looking hopelessly into space.

"Oi lad!" He bellows to his son. "Help out would ya?"

With that the man's son- a lazy teenage boy who didn't look like he cared with the same but blonde stand up hair- runs at the knight and begins to bite him. The horse is free and takes hold of the knight and runs off to the palace for backup leaving poor Anna on her own. The bandits throw the carriage onto it's side. Anna twists around with it and hit the ground with a thud.

The King of the thieves stands on the side of the carriage and throws his mighty fist up into the air and gives a roar of victory. The other men around him join in. They open the carriage door and take out the food, pillows and blankets. They pick Anna up with in the blankets not knowing she's there. Anna let's out a scream and tumbles out when they lift her blanket out.

"Oh look lads! It's a lassie here!" smiles the King and picks Anna up with one hand. "What should we all do way her now?"  
"Boil 'er!"  
"Gut 'er open!"  
"Strip 'er and give the clothes to the missus back home!"  
"Aye," smiles the King. "I like all those answers."  
"Please!" Anna begs. "I'm only a girl!"  
"Nah, sorry lassie. You royals do this to us, it's the least we can do for ye."

He raises his blade ready to gut Anna open when an arrow out of nowhere pierces into the King's hand. He let's out a howl of pain before removing the arrow and looking out to see who drew. Immediately, out of the shadows comes a girl of Anna's age with enormous curly ginger locks. She has blue eyes and a cute button nose and a dark blue dress with arrows on her back and a bow in her hand.

"Let 'er go." she orders the group of men."  
"Ack! Merida! What ye- why- what ye doin' 'ere?" asked the King going crazy.  
"I came to help out on de hunt!" Merida draws another arrow ready to shoot.  
"Aye but dats the man's job. Your mother ain't gonna be happy when she hears o' dis!"  
"Aye, but may mother de Queen won't be happy if ye kill de girl too!" Merida points out.  
"If we leave 'er out 'ere alone she'll die anyway. Dis is just to put 'er out o' 'er misery dear daughter o' mine."  
"Aye but I have a better idea dear father o' mine," the father and daughter exchange sarcasm. "How 'bout we take 'er home en she'll be m'friend?"  
"Ye friend?"  
"Aye, m'friend."

The King stops to think about what his daughter Merida proposed. With a smile, he nods and they take Anna home with them. Queen Elinor, who was trying to find Merida, was also making sure the women of the group of thieves stayed organised preparing food for their husbands and sons and that the future of the group was being brought up properly. While trying to find Merida, Elinor neglected her three other children- Harris, Hubert and Hamish- and they spread destruction to the women of the group.

As soon as Merida walks into her family's tree-house with Fergus her dad and Anna in arms, Elinor attacks them both. Merida manages to sneak out of it once she blurts out Fergus tried to kill Anna. While Elinor and Fergus battle it out, Merida takes hold of Anna's arm and drags her up the ladders to the top room of the tree-house. Since her family had the biggest tree in the woods, Merida had the highest room and is able to look down as well as get a great view of the starry sky without any trees blocking her way.

"Dere." Merida smiles, throwing her bow and arrow to the side of her room. "Day should be at it till mornin'."  
"Um...uh...thank-you." smiles Anna. "Back there. That really was something."  
"Ack no, it really wasn't. Just doin' may job like. Now ye owe me."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Stay 'ere forever and ever and be m'friend." Merida jumps onto her bed.  
"Oh but...I can't do that. You see I'm-" Anna ducks immediately as a knife is launched her way. It strikes the wall behind her. Anna glances up at it before returning her eyes back to Merida.  
"I said, you're stayin' here te be m'friend!"  
"I know but...you see...I'm looking for someone."

With that, Anna tells Merida of her journey so far. She told her how her and Kristoff were friends in the palace, how he began acting weird, how Kristoff mysteriously disappeared and how Anna was depressed for years. Then she mentioned how they found his sledge in the water and how Anna jumped in. Merida payed close attention to what happened after with the Witch and the summer garden with no roses and how the Roses popped up from the ground and told Anna to go find Kristoff. The next part of the story was meeting a crow who led her to the palace where she met Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene. How they took pity on her and helped her till where she is now.

"Wow!" Merida gasps. "Great story."  
"So you see, I can't stay here."  
"Yeah...he's dead so you're stayin'." Merida says with a dry voice.  
"What!?" Anna gasps.  
"You're not goin' and dat's final! I saved your life, now ye owe me!"  
"Yes but...Kristoff..."  
"Kristoff ain't 'ere. You're stuck way me whether ye like it er not."

This much was true. Anna is stuck. Stuck in mud. That night, Anna was forced to sleep in the same bed as Merida. The young robber princess put her arms around Anna neck and slept soundly with a dagger to Anna's neck. Anna couldn't sleep, not with the dagger pointing to her neck. What if Merida killed her without meaning to in her sleep? The amount of things that could go on. Before Anna even knew it, she drifts off into a sleep.

The next morning, Merida wakes her up with some breakfast. She then opens to door on the floor and climbs into the next room. Merida warned Anna not to leave her room and that her mother Elinor would be kill her if she did. So Anna stayed put. Merida however went out with the men to see what they achieved from the nights thieving party. They found a trunk full of dresses that Rapunzel gave Anna. Merida picked her favourite- a tight blue dress with cold around it- and decided to keep it for good occasions.

Elinor loved the dress too and had Merida try it on immediately when she got home. Elinor entered the room where Anna was and Merida entered soon after. Merida stripped and got the dress on before standing in the middle where Elinor circled her and admired her looks.

"Awk Merida," Elinor has a high pitch voice that sounds like she's about to cry. "Don't ye look beautiful."  
"Awk ma!" Merida shrugs Elinor off.

After some talk about how beautiful Merida is, Elinor left and Anna stood up to undo the dress from behind for Merida.

"The dress really does suit you, you know. I know the dress was meant for me but I think you should keep it."  
"I'm gonna keep it either way no matter what ye say."  
"Oh." Anna could only reply with a saddened tone.

The dress slid off Merida and she walks in her underwear around the room for a bit before Anna helps her slide into her dark dress. Afterwards, Merida took Anna out for a walk in the woods. Merida helps Anna up onto her black horse with a bit of white on it's forehead and the two ride off as the sun goes down. The weather is chilly as it is the autumn months and winter is closing in. Anna and Merida cover themselves with cloaks to protect them from the wind and rain. Even so, they both couldn't deny it was a lovely day.

"It's so beautiful. In the castle, it was never as pretty as this." Anna gasps at the floating orange orb.  
"Aye, dis is m'favourite part o' de day. I come 'ere every sunset just to watch."  
"Don't you have any friends in the village?"  
"Nah. De people dat are m'age are all guys. De only girls around 'ere are real young. So...I go by m'self."  
Anna gives a sympathetic chuckle and shrug. "Must be tough."  
"Aye...not really. Plus, I've got you now." Merida laughs.  
"Yeah...you got me." Anna couldn't help but feel sad at the remark.

Merida on the other hand, loved the fact she had a friend and wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on Anna's shoulder and they watch as the sun disappears over hills and is replaced with the glowing moon. As well as tiny stars.

It's not late and the two ride back home together to the tree house. They climb up and head to Merida's room where the two get dressed. Once again, Merida wraps her arms around Anna but has a dagger to her neck.

...

This went on for quite a while now. Anna stayed for so long with the robbers. They'd wake up, get dressed and have breakfast with the family before Merida went out with her dad to see who they could rob in broad daylight. Anna spent her time in Merida's room. She dances and sings around. Elinor stayed in the house too to make sure Anna doesn't escape. Harris, Hubert and Hamish got up to their usual tricks and began annoying everyone in their hideaway. Elinor found it stressful trying to keep up with keeping Anna in doors and the boys running wild as well as the mum's always complaining and fighting about something so small. That's when Elinor decided to take Anna out with her. Anna had to stay close by. She usually helped out in finding Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They usually ended up attacking Anna and dog piling her to the ground.

When Merida came back from her rob, the family would have supper together and afterwards, Merida and Anna bundled up before riding Merida's horse. Along the way, Merida would draw her bow and arrow and aim at targets she left for herself. Each time she got a bullseye. They'd then sit and watch the sun go before returning back to their tree house. They'd get ready for bed and Merida would always sleep with her arms around Anna but a dagger to her throat. Anna got use to it and was able to sleep soundly.

However, one night changed. Merida while asleep, rolled away from Anna and dropped the dagger. Anna looked at Merida. Indeed, she had became Merida's friend and Anna counted Merida as a friend. Unfortunately, Anna had to find Kristoff. She just had to. Deep down inside, Anna could feel Kristoff is in danger, so has to go.

Anna slowly rises off the bed and takes off her nightdress, changing back into her princess dress. She leans over Merida and kisses her softly on the cheek.

"Forgive me." Anna whispers before leaving.

Anna ran in through the field, heading north. She ran for quite a bit, never looking back. After a while, Anna stopped running feeling she was far enough and began to walk on. The leaves crunch in her path and the wind blow her hair. If only she stole a horse from the robbers, things would be better for Anna. That's when she heard it. The whistling and the 'yipyip' and the crack of the whip. She looks back to finds fire torches burning in the distance closing in, catching up on Anna. Anna gasps and breaks a run for it.

Their horses are a lot faster compared to Anna and soon was right behind her. The person in front of them all is Merida. Merida raises her bow and arrow and shoots at Anna. It misses her foot barely but this causes Anna to trip and fall down the hill of leaves to the ground. The others were right behind her at this point. She gets up and runs again but Merida again shoots. Her arrow catches Anna's hood from her cloak and pins her to the tree. Anna tugs on the cloak. She needs it to continue as winter is coming and if she goes without, she'd freeze to death. It didn't look like she had much choice though. Anna undo's her cloak and runs off. Things take a turn for the worse when this happen however. They were only metres away but before they could even catch Anna, Anna runs into a trap.

The room tightens around her foot and pulls her upside down against the tree. This was originally a trap set for hunting but it ended up trapping Anna instead.

"KILL 'ER!" the men yell circling around her like vultures.  
"No!" Merida yells before shooting the rope down. "Tie 'er up!" They do as she's tells them and ties poor Anna up. "Follow me."

They follow back to the woken up hideout. They all yells at her and throw stones and mud. Merida takes her to hut made of stone walls and a wooden door with a wooden roof but no windows. There were lots of huts put together. It was their prison.

Fergus opens the door and Merida throws Anna inside. It is pretty cold and the floors were covered with hay. There was a bucket in the corner used as a toilet. Once in, Fergus closes the door keeping both Anna and Merida inside.

Anna turns to look at Merida. Just as she does, Merida pounces on top of her with a dagger. Anna screams but is not killed. Merida uses the dagger to strip her of her dress till she is in nothing but her underwear. This is to humiliate her. Anna is forced to take off her boots too. With that, Merida knocks on the door and Fergus lets his daughter out before closing the door again and locking it.

Anna finds an old dirty rag on the floor, suppose to be used for her to sleep with, and throws it cover her shoulders and cuddles into the corner, breathing on her hands to keep warm.


	10. Fifth Story part 2

...

The sun peaked in through the gaps of the walls. Anna covered her eyes as the sun gleam before reaching out for it. It's been so long since she's been out of her prison. It must have been the last week of November and Anna was starting to feel the cold blasts of the early winter winds morning and night.

Anna's lungs heaved another cough. She clutched her shawl and tightened it round her shoulders as she felt herself freeze. If it was a normal person, they'd be dead by now but for some reason, Anna was just as healthy as ever. If she was lucky, they'd give her some left over bread but other times they forget to feed her. Anna once went two weeks without food but was still fine.

Some how she never felt all that hungry and she never caught diseases even you know she's never bathed in so long. Even the robbers in the camp found it strange. They actually planned a killing for her but Merida forbade it. Anna was to spend the rest of her house in that tiny stone room outside no matter what happens.

Anna breathed on her hands and rubbed them together to heat them up. She was cold but the cold never killed her. Outside of the room, a loud scuffle could be heard. Anna ran over and put her eye to the keyhole to look through it. There she could see the robbers struggling to put someone else into the room next to her. Someone else must have been caught. She couldn't actually see them as they were already in the room but they robbers had trouble closing the door because they were fighting to keep it opened.

"GET IN 'ERE!" They yelled before finally shutting the door closed.  
"Sven in?" Merida asked.  
"Got 'im in eventually."  
"Good."

Merida walked towards Anna's door before shoving a key in through the keyhole. Anna jumped back and ran back to her corner to wrap herself up with the blanket and stare off into space. Merida opened the door wide and stared at the young princess.

"'Ere." Merida threw bread into Anna.

Anna merely looked. Merida sighed. Anna had become cold and distant. Who could blame her? The girl was locked up in prison for nearly a whole month. Merida then walked over and took the bread away from Anna's feet and held it up to her face.

"Eat. It." She ordered. Anna did not. "I said, 'Eat. It.'"

No words were said. Anna didn't look at he bread nor did she look at Merida. Anna refused to look at Merida. How could she after what she did to her? Merida grew more angry with Anna.

"EAT!" she grabbed Anna by the neck and held her up against the wall.

The girl growled like a bear at Anna but the princess was not intimidated. When forced to look at her eyes, Merida could see no life. It was like looking into a dead person's eyes. Was Anna's spirit snapped?

"Come on, Anna! You have to eat or die!" Merida begged. "Eat or I'll kill you!"  
"Go for it." Anna challenged.

Merida tightened her grip on Anna's neck. Her eyes burned with a fiery rage. She let out a scream before throwing Anna to the other side of the room. Anna rubbed her neck, confused and looked up at Merida.

"Eat. Don't eat. See if I care." with that, the robber princess walked out of the room. A click locked the door.

As soon as Merida was gone, Anna scurried over to the bread and devoured it in seconds. Merida leaned on the door listening to her old friend eat like a bear eating fish. Merida rubbed her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to hold back the tears.

Anna knew she was there. Her shadow could be seen from under the door. The sniffles and heavy breathing could be heard too. Soon she moved leaving Anna on her own.

Anna ran up to the wall and put her ear to it. Scuttles and movement could be heard from the other side. Clearing her throat, Anna called:

"H-Hello?"

The movement stopped.

"A-Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" her voice was cracked and weak from not talking in so long. "I know your name's Sven, mine's Anna!"

There was no reply, but she could hear the movements again. Anna just thought they were shy or too upset to talk. They probably were. Anna herself hadn't spoken in so long, what did she expect of this person? The poor soul must have been walking around, minding their own business when the robbers took grab of them for no reason and put them in here. Or maybe Merida made a new 'friend' who also dared to run away like her.

"Oh Kristoff," Anna whimpered to herself. "Can you hold on just a little while for me?"

...

Kristoff was waiting for her. She needed out. A day had passed and Anna was no where near close to getting out. She never really tried till now. Now, the thought of Kristoff, lost and alone in the world made her fight for her freedom. It was turning to night. The burning orange of the sunset was making its below the door when Anna sighed and lay down. How does she get out of this one?

Anna looked through the gap in the wall to the right. She peaked out of it to catch a last glance up at he sky before the sun disappeared. Then the next time Anna would see the light again would be in the morning when the sun rose. Anna ran her fingers along the outer edges of the gap. Gap?

Anna inspected it. How did a gap appear in the first place? It definitely wasn't there when she first was locked up, so how is it here now? Anna poked her hands out of the gap before griping the top of the wall and giving it a little shake. It wasn't a lot, but you could still feel the stone move. The wall was becoming weak. If Anna could remove a certain amount of stones if not all of them, she'd be able to crawl through and escape.

The princess couldn't help but feel like celebrating. There was a plan! She had a plan for escaping! For the first time in forever **(see what I did there?) **Anna danced around the room. A chance! Kristoff no longer had to wait any longer.

A bang hit the wall and Anna jumped before falling over from being the usual clutz she was.

"Oof," escaped her lips.

Slowly, she headed towards the walls.

"Sven?" she called out. "Sven! Guess what! I've got a plan to get out! Don't worry, when I get out, I'll take you with me! I promise!"

...

The next night, Anna made her move. With her bare hands, she began to shake the stone loose before pulling out and setting it carefully beside her. With a wooden spoon that was left in with an empty bowl, Anna began to scrape off the hard mud that kept the stones together. It was stiff and harder to take away than it would have been if it was summer as the sun would have probably melted the mud and softened it a bit. Or maybe it would have made it harder? After all, it wasn't like the dirt was water. Anna wasn't the brightest, she'll admit.

Finally getting rid of the mud, Anna began to shake the next one loose before pulling that out too. A smile curled up at the corners of Anna's mouth.

Clumping footsteps approached round the corner. Quickly, Anna placed the stones back in place and hid in her corner, waiting for the footsteps to pass. When safe and alone, Anna went back to work. This could take a while. Not only did she have to take the ones down off each other but she had to worked her way across too till she could get out.

...

Anna's hands became stiff and sore to move. At night, she worked on getting as many stones as she could out of the wall but by the time morning came, she placed them all back into the gap.

Sven never talked. Never. Never did Anna get a reply for any of her questions she asked. Something awful must have happened to them. Anna promised to get them out of there and she was going to do that. Even if they never made an attempt to talk, Anna always talked.

"Are you a boy or girl? Sven sounds like a boys name but there was once I thought someone was a boy because of their name but they turned out to be a girl. That was an awkward moment for the both of us." No answer so Anna sighed. "I'll assume you're a boy until proven otherwise."

Stil nothing. That's what Anna had to live through.

December was coming fast, bringing winter with it. Anna wanted to be gone before winter came otherwise she probably couldn't handle getting rid of the stones in snow.

Picking up the pace, Anna was removing more and more stones each and every single night. Before she knew it, it was the last day of November the next day. In two days, December would be here.

Biting her lip in concentration, Anna scraped off more mud with stone.

"Yes..." she muttered.

Once off, she put her hand on it and began to shake it. It wouldn't budge. Little a growl escape her lips with frustration, Anna used her spoon again to clear off more of the mud. For the last time, Anna put her hands on the stone and shook it.

"Come on..."

Pulling a little harder, the stone suddenly popped up sending Anna flying across the room.

"Yes!" Anna celebrated.

Anna had now created a hole perfect for her to crawl through. She skipped to the other wall and gave three thuds. Anna always did this to Sven to make sure he was paying attention, a wake and for him to know it was Anna talking to him.

"Sven! I did it! We're going h-"

Before she could finish her sentence, robber footsteps were approaching. Without a moment to think, Anna ran over to the wall and put the stones back it. It was harder because only certain shaped rocks fitted in the gap. They stopped and unlocked the door of Sven..

"'Ere!" they yelled throwing what would have been food into him.

Anna could've cried at this point. They closed the door and unlocked Sven's door. Anna put another stone into the wall. They walked a few steps to the door. The stone Anna placed in next didn't fit. The robber put a key into the door. The next stone fit into the gap. The key twisted in the lock. Anna held her breath before placing another stone in. She still had a stone in her hand. The door opened. Anna turned round and covered the gap with her back and the stone behind her back.

Anna looked down miserably. The robbers looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"'Ere." They said, throwing in bread at where Anna's bread was.

Anna looked at it before looking away, saying no words.

"Tch, what a weirdo."

They closed the door and locked. Anna let go of her breath she didn't know she held. Turning her attention back on the wall, she placed the final stone in it. They were ready to guard now so it didn't look like it was tonight Anna would escape but the next night before winter.

With nothing else to do escape wait patiently, Anna lay back down on her bed and tightened the blankets round her before ripping apart the bread and feeding herself.

...

The day could not have gone any slower for Anna. She prayed so much for the night to come. To leave. The four old walls around her seemed to move closer to her, suffocating her. Anna curled into a ball and placed her head in her knees.

"Make it stop..."

A high pitch buzzing noise pierced the silence and attacked Anna's ears. She put her hands over her ears Why was this happening to her? The walls got closer and closer. Only a inch away from Anna.

Tears formed and spilled from her clear blue eyes.

"No..."

They moved again. They pressed onto Anna, squeezing her. They still got closer, breaking what felt like every bone in her body. The pain couldn't be described. Being crushed to death was the last thing Anna thought would happen to her. The sound didn't disappear either. If anything, it got louder. Anna felt her ears start to bleed. The walls closed in more. A crunch could be heard in through the high piercing noise.

Anna let out a loud scream and threw her head up. She could feel something grab her and shaking her. Anna let out more screams and tears.

"ANNA!" a voiced yelled over the noise.

Anna stopped screaming and opened her eyes. It was Merida looking at her worriedly. The walls were back in their usual position. There was no high pitch sound either. Anna patted every part of her body searching for a broken bone. None. She then put a finger to her ears to see the blood. None.

"Anna! Anna! Are ye okay? Anna!" Merida continued to shake her.  
"M-Merida?" Anna questioned. What just happened?  
"Oh thank God!" Merida hugged Anna. HUGGED! "I was so worried. You were just screamin'! I didny know what to do! What's wrong? You okay?"  
"M-Merida, please! Let me out! I need out of here." Anna begged. "I'm going insane."  
"I'm sorry, Anna." Merida looked down at her feet. "I canny do that."  
"Oh please! Please! I beg you!"

Merida simply shook her head and Anna's tears increased and grew thicker.

"No, no. Hey...come on now. Sssshhhh." Merida softly hushed Anna and drew her into a hug.

Slowly, Merida turned the two around so it was Merida sitting up again the wall. Carefully, Anna lay her head down on Merida's lap.

The day passed on. Merida hadn't moved nor had Anna. Merida had Anna's hair hanging loose and was running her fingers in through her hair and playfully creating small braids. It was quiet between them, but it was comforting to Anna. She was happy Merida was there with her caring for her. Anna slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was night when Anna woke up. Merida was gone and she was once again alone in the room. However, she was warmer. It seemed Merida had placed a warmer blanket over Anna. Beside her was lots of bread and even a few cooked but cold chopped up meat. Anna was grateful and stuck into her feast. That's when she remembered the wall. It was time to go.

"Sven, get ready! I'm getting us out now!"

Anna got up and took out the bricks and placed them on the floor beside her. She made a pile with them and stepped up on top of them, giving her height. Anna then jumped up into the hole in the wall. Her hips swivelled around as she tried to move her way in through. Suddenly, the wall below her gave way. Anna was thrown and the wall came crashing down.

Anna stood up with no injuries. She let out a cough before brushing herself down.

"Whoops."

...

Merida who was asleep threw herself off the bed hearing a loud crashing sound.

...

"I hope no one heard that." Anna muttered.

She then ran round to the front of the rooms and headed to Sven's door. Giving it a tug and a push, the door wouldn't budge.

"Step back Sven! I'm going to try and kick the door in."

Holding her breath, Anna began to kick over and over again. The door did not budge. Anna's kicks were too weak. Growling, Anna ran back before sprinting at the door. The fell out of its hinges and both the door and Anna headed towards the ground.

"Ow!"

Anna looked up expecting a person. What she found was something she never expected.

"A...reindeer?"

Sven licked Anna and happily jumped out the door, dancing free.

"Well...I did promise to free you I guess..."

Sven then ran over to Anna and scooped her up with his antlers.

"Ah! Okay...um...will you let me ride you?"

Sven dropped Anna down. She laughed, picking herself up from the ground and swinging herself up onto Sven.

"All right Sven?" Anna laughed before looking up at the highest room on the highest tree in the robber's 'village' "I'm sorry...Merida."  
"Then why don't you tell me that yourself?"

Anna turned her head round to find Merida with an arrow pointed at her. Merida stood a few metres in front of Sven. Anna gasped.

"Merida...please. I need to go."  
"NO! NO YOU DON'T!"  
"YES I DO!" Anna screamed back at Merida, shocking the two of them. "I need to find Kristoff. He's somewhere out there. I know he is!"  
"And if he's not?" Merida tested.  
"Well I'll never know unless I at least try to find him."  
"What makes Kristoff so special? Am I worthless t'ye huh? Do ye not care f'me at all?"  
"No! It's not like that-"  
"Then what is it like, Anna?"  
"I LOVE HIM!"

Anna found herself admitting for the first time in her life. Anna blushed and threw a hand to her gaping mouth. A blush crept its way across her nose and cheeks.

"Love 'im? Ye haven't seen 'im since ye were a child!"  
"I know but...I love him. You'll understand when you fall in love."  
"No. No I won't."  
"Of cour-"  
"No! I'm forced t'marry a man out of three. None o' them do I love. So I'm sorry, but I'll never understand!"  
"I'm...I'm so sorry Merida but...I need to find him. I just have to. I beg you, let me go."

Merida pulled back her arrow more, tightening her form and aiming straight at Anna.

"MERIDA! PLEASE!"

Merida let go of the arrow. It missed Anna and hit the tree behind her. Anna stared at the bow before looking back at Merida who cried. Her arms hugged herself and she looked at the ground.

"Go." she whispered.  
"Merida..." Anna held out her hand to touch Merida.  
"GO!"

With that, Sven jumped into action and ran for the distance leaving the crying Merida. Anna looked back with guilt but she couldn't return back there. Kristoff was waiting. Sven rode to the mountains where the snow covered the tops.

Winter is coming.

* * *

Here ya go guys xD That's the end of that part of the story. I'll update in two weeks time the next chapter. Byes.

~ChibiNagisaSakura


End file.
